The Beginning of a Hellsing Journey
by Evanescently
Summary: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! MY REVIEWERS, LOOK INSIDE PLEASE! About a young woman who learns much more about her past, and how it  ties in with Hellsing's need to keep her safe from the Vatican Section XIII  Iscariot.
1. The Beginning of a Hellsing Journey

Hello! This is my first fanfic published about Alucard, though I have written something like 300 pages about him. (Sadly, I counted one day). THIS is just the first story I've ever uploaded into fanfic about him...so far :) I hope you, the reader, enjoys this loooooong story, and review and responds to it! It's about a young woman who realizes that her past could be tied to Hellsing's well-being, and notes that Hellsing can give her the key to unlocking her family's elusive past that she desperately is trying to puzzle together. Plot bunnies, drat! Oh, one more thing! This whole story came from a dream I had while in the midst of reading the 8th volume of the Hellsing manga :P ...yeah, I have lucid dreams every now and then. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

The Beginning of a Hellsing Journey

She felt like someone had been watching her the entire day. She knew to think better of it; _there was nothing there_ Evelyn argued to herself. She walked out of the building and reached into her pocket. She let her hands rummage around in her pockets and finally found her car keys. Evelyn pulled them out and, as always, almost dropped them onto the asphalt parking lot. She nervously pressed the clicker when her car beeped that it had unlocked itself. She opened the door with a heave and plopped into the seat. Only after the heat was turned on, the radio blasting, and the lights on, did Evelyn feel safe. She was 20 years old and had a job working for a magazine. Working with great friends, Evelyn was promoted last month as one of the editors, a huge job that called for working there at least twelve hour days. However, the pay was fantastic, and she loved designing and coordinating all of the pages to make sure that the material was fluid. The young woman remembered all of this as she passed from street to street, trying to get back to her apartment.

She was two blocks from her flat when a car swerved in front of her and they crashed together; Evelyn heard the scrapping of metal and then the shattering of glass as the windows cracked and smashed against another car. Her eyes had to refocus on what had just happened as she checked to make sure that her upper body didn't have any puncture wounds. The air bag had deployed so the woman's free hands had to work themselves from her sides all the way up to her battered face, relying completely on touch, not sight. But suddenly a man in a Priest's robe jumped onto the hood of her car while shoving a gun and a bayonet close to her face through the cracked windshield. A murderous look entered his eyes, like what he saw before him was an abomination. Evelyn screamed and tried to get up from the car seat only to figure out that her leg was pinned down from a smashed door and the bone definitely broken. More painful stabs entered her body when she struggled to move out of the gun's line of fire. Several shots fired, and Evelyn winced. It took her a couple of moments to realize that she was not being shot, but that there was gunfire elsewhere. There was sporadic gunfire everywhere around her, across the whole street, and pedestrians were screaming. _Was this a terrorist attack?_, Evelyn thought.

WHAM! A black flash hit the man wearing a Priest's robe, something extremely fast. With her vision slowly returning, Evelyn looked closer and saw a different man shove the car that hit hers away with a flick of the wrist. He then ripped open the woman's car door and saw her injured leg. Without a single pause for breath, he scooped Evelyn up in one motion and ran as fast as the wind. She struggled at first, kicking him and clawing at his face. But each time he swiped her frantic hands away and pinned them down to her sides. Eventually, Evelyn's vision blurred once again, and she became limp in his embrace. She slowly closed her eyes, fighting the urge to sleep, and rested her head against his shoulder. The numbness from the shock of the accident dulled Evelyn's mind as she roamed in and out of consciousness. She felt her captor gracefully whisk passed lighted signs that illuminated the night. He swiftly dodged other cars and even scaled a wall. All of this was done without Evelyn's mind present, as she had fallen into unconsciousness. But suddenly, her mind snapped back to attention at the reality of what had happened when it came back in waves. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she yelped from the pain of her broken leg. Evelyn's eyes adjusted, and for a moment she didn't know where she was. The woman slowly took in her surroundings.

They were all of a sudden fifteen minutes from the crash scene and now at Verdugo Hills Hospital. _IMPOSSIBLE,_ she thought; _no man could run so fast and get me medical attention in what felt like seconds when at the crash site I was fifteen minutes away from the nearest hospital_. The man opened the double doors without saying a word and nurses noticed her condition right away. Evelyn was then rushed to the ER to stop the bleeding. The nurses and two doctors yelled over her head that was pressed to a pillow, and her limp and bloody body pressed to a gurney. The car door sliced an artery. The blood loss started to catch up to her as Evelyn, once more, began to nod, the only thing keeping her conscious was the pain of a broken bone. At last, as the nurses wheeled her into surgery, she fell unconscious.

Evelyn woke up slowly, groggy from the night, her internal clock screwed up. She focused her sore eyes on the hospital white room and detected the man who had just saved her the night before. He dressed in a Victorian fashion, with a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long, red overcoat. He also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses. He had jet black hair, sharp facial features, looked like he was in his mid twenties, and was extremely handsome.

"Have you sustained any injuries other than your leg?" he asked gently.

"No," Evelyn replied with a cracked voice, "Who are you, and why did you save me?"

"Who I am is not important. I saved you because those were my orders."

"WHAT? WHOSE ORDERS?" she choked with wide eyes, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You must rest, for we are leaving in five days; you are not safe here, they will come back for you," he declared as his eyes wandered off.

"Who will come for me? Those guys with guns that tried to KILL me earlier?" she claimed and with a quick movement, tried to get up. Her efforts ended abruptly when a sharp stab entered her leg.

His eyes rolled at her futilely planned escape but refocused on hers as he stood up, "Yes, the Vatican's secret agency. They will come again and again. That is why we must leave soon. For now, your leg needs to heal," He explained, turning his head to gaze out the hospital window. He then scoffed and said in a low voice almost inaudible, "Humans."

Evelyn made a point of looking at him again and noticed that he was very pale and had hypnotizing red-ish orange eyes that reflected in the moonlight, "_What are you?_" she whispered to herself.

"Your body guard, for now," he answered without looking back at the woman, "My name is Alucard."

The next few days were, again, blurry, and filled with medication which all the more added to Evelyn's nightmarish dreams and sullen days, but her leg was recovering faster than the doctors had expected. She could even walk with a cast on and crutches after the second day. However, her leg wasn't going to fully recover in five days. Just as Evelyn was beginning to receive some answers from her reticent captor and savior, the Vatican's secret agency, also known as Section XIII, she later found out after hours of asking questions that went unanswered, hit the hospital on the fifth day in the early morning. She woke up to a loud explosion and more screams and shot up in her bed. She was reaching for her crutches when a voice startled her.

"You will not need those," uttered a voice from a dark corner.

"Alucard!" Evelyn exclaimed, "What's going on out there? Are we being bombed?"

"Yes. Section XIII has found out which hospital you were at and is now here to kill you."

"But aren't you going to help me and not narrate my death?" the young woman exploded.

"Ah, but of course and with great pleasure," Alucard grinned showing a full set of pointy teeth. With that he whirled and grabbed the injured patient by the hip from around the back in one swoop and whispered with a smile, "Hang on." Alucard then kicked the door open with ease and whipped out two massive guns that had unusually long barrels and commenced shooting the Vatican agents. It only took seconds for Alucard to shoot around her and kill all twelve of the Vatican agents. Almost all. One agent regenerated after he was shot. Evelyn looked in disbelief, _is this even possible?_ He ended up fully re-healing from the three huge shots that Alucard gave him. It looked like this agent was the chief of the attack to kill her.

"Father Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" jested Alucard.

"Ya owe tha wee lass oe'r ther in yu arms," pointed Father Anderson, "Shez a dangier to us both an I'm heer ta make sher tha she doesn't live.

Alucard gently put the lady down and stated, "Go out the back door and turn right around the corner after the flights of stairs. Someone will be waiting for you."

"But what will happen to you?" Evelyn demanded, trying to put pressure on the cast holding her left leg together.

Alucard cackled, "Father Anderson is going to dance with the devil." And with that, he thrust her towards the back door. She grabbed the knob and just as she had opened the door, two swords from Father Anderson pierced through Alucard's chest. Evelyn then realized that those swords were aimed at her body, but Alucard was too fast and took the hit when he stepped in their line of fire. the young woman screamed and slammed the door as Alucard yelled, "GO!"

Evelyn raced down the steps and almost fell the last flight of stairs. Her leg was screaming for a respite from the drama, but her body had activated the sympathetic division inside of the body which now pumped with adrenaline. The human instinct to survive drove her forward, despite the crutches leaving her arms as she fell down. Evelyn quickly picked herself up, forgetting about the crutches, and ran for the exit door. A wall enclosing the stairwell from four flights of stairs above her exploded inward. She looked up and saw Father Anderson being shot, pierced, and ripped apart by Alucard. As Evelyn flew out the door and dragged hereavy leg around the right corner, a black Cadillac pulled up to her and screeched to a stop.

"Get in!" a young woman yelled.

Evelyn hesitated but then felt an arm grab her from behind. "It would be wise to take her lead," followed Alucard. She jumped in and saw that Alucard was already in the car.

"Floor it!" Evelyn yelled as she saw more Vatican agents arriving. The Cadillac screeched its rubber tires into the asphalt as it jumped forward and onto a highway onramp. Evelyn remembered to breath as the Cadillac sped on the freeway like a bat out of Hell. Looking back, there was no one to be seen who could be chasing them. But a knot entered her stomach, fearing the worst was yet to come.

"Where do you wish to go, master?" asked the woman who was driving 110 miles per hour on the freeway.

"Hijacking more cars is out of the question since they have plenty of those tracking us by now…" Alucard said as he trailed off in thought. "We need to hijack a plane."

"What?" Evelyn shrieked, her heat skipped a beat.

"We must get to Hellsing Headquarters; it's the only place where the Vatican will stop looking for you," explained Alucard as he calmly cleaned the outside of his gun with a cloth, clearly bored.

"Eh, why is she so important anyway; you could have gotten killed, master!" squealed the young lady, "All this trouble for a human."

"She is a very important human being, Seras Victoria. My master, Sir Integra, desires to meet the human anyway, so we need to take her to Headquarters, ALIVE," growled Alucard. "Call the mercenaries and tell them to grab a plane from the nearest airport, preferably a small jet," he ordered.

"They will notice and have the police or maybe even a SWAT team there to try and stop us the entire time we try to hijack the plane," Evelyn argued.

Alucard shifted backward to face the innocent human and stared at her with piercing red eyes, "Then I guess we will just have to be inhumanly fast." She decided to stay quiet the rest of the trip.

An hour later, they arrived at what looked like an old, rundown airport. It had three smaller planes and one 737 plane in a rusted and crumbling hanger. The runway had cracks and grass growing through it and the Cadillac slowed down to a crawl. Seras shifted it into park and hopped out. Alucard slid out of the car and walked over to a large group of mercenaries. Evelyn got out of the car, tracing her fingers on the luxurious leather lining and turned to Seras Victoria after she closed the door with care.

"Will Section XIII try to follow us with their own plane?" Evelyn asked.

"You ask way too many questions; why don't we find out and see," hissed Seras Victoria as she walked away.

Hurt, Evelyn decided to walk over to where Alucard had stopped. The sun was a refreshing touch that soothed her nerves from being cooped up in a hospital room and then almost killed twice. The human soaked it up until she realized that the mercenaries had tied up an old man to a chair in the hanger office. It looked like they were discussing what to do with him.

"Nah. We should just kill him and grab the plane," said one mercenary.

"No, no. We should take all his money, steal anything valuable, and _then_ kill him," suggested another.

"NOOO!" Evelyn blurted out, "I'm the one being rescued and brought to the Hellsing Agency, don't I get to decide how I will be rescued?" Then all eyes turned to her. "Why don't we just untie him, give him some money for the plane, and then leave? Why does everything you guys do have to be so violent? Sometimes, the situation doesn't need violence to solve the problem!"

There was a pause when everyone looked at Alucard, seemingly asking for permission to speak. But Alucard looked amused and said in a smooth voice, "That is definitely one option."

Unfortunately, four cars pulled up to an abrupt stop about fifty feet away. Alucard grabbed the poor girl who shrieked in surprise and ran for a smaller plane. Seconds after that, the cars' windows rolled down and guns drew out.

"The Vatican again?" Evelyn screamed, feeling like she was surely losing her sanity.

"They were never that far behind us. YOU Pip," he yelled at a mercenary, "Do you know how to fly a plane?"

"Oui, monsieur, I do," he yelled back and ran toward them.

Alucard opened the plane door and the mercenary jumped in with the other two following after. Alucard shoved Evelyn with little mercy into the side of the plane and looked back at her with stern eyes. His expression didn't need words to say 'Do not leave this plane'. Then the man leaped back toward the door.

"What are you doing? You can't go back!" Evelyn shouted over the gun fire.

A devious smile spread across Alucard's face, "I have to have some fun with Section XIII, don't I? I cannot protect you and ignore a situation where I am needed, especially when it involves keeping you safe," he announced.

"Argh! Why do you ALWAYS have to be so defiant?" she wailed as the plane started to warm up its engines.

Her question was only answered with a sly grin and a wink. Then he was gone. She breathed in heavily and shut her eyes tight against the lids until she saw stars. Evelyn couldn't understand the situation! The human didn't have enough context to come in with a sane mind! Why was this happening? _What_ was happening? The next moments that followed had huge gun fire shots and screams filled with pain. She decided to peek outside and immediately regretted her choice. Evelyn's eyes saw, in a captivating horror, Alucard ripping Vatican agents apart with the massive explosions of bullets from his two elongated guns. The man was shredding through five agents every three seconds. A mad expression entered into his face as he loaded the next clip, not bothering to dodge any fire directed his way. It clearly looked like he was having a ball as the gun melodiously rang in his ears a sweet symphony. The discharge and smoke were the sweet scent like pheromones to his nose while the casings added a tender touch as they clinked making contact with the ground. Evelyn watched with shocking fascinating as the man practically looked like he was composing a work of art, controlling where the instrumented Vatican agents were going, and what chord they would play in his game. But he suddenly ran out of bullets. _Oh my God he's going to die_, Evelyn thought. Three more Vatican agents started firing all their weapons at him. Alucard stepped closer to them with an insane grin and took every bullet, and gladly watching every clip enter his body, tearing it into clumps of flesh that spurted out blood. He eventually collapsing in a pile of red mush.

"Get away from my master!" yelled Seras Victoria as she reloaded and continued firing.

Evelyn tried to yell but nothing came out. She wanted to jump out of the plane and murder each and every one of the Vatican agents, but she was pulled further into the plane by the pilot mercenary, "Don't worry," he assured her, "Alucard is fine."

"What? What do you mean he is fine? I just saw him get ripped to shreds, you idiot! He is far from fine! He is dead because of me!" Evelyn panicked.

The mercenary smiled, "He was already dead when you met him."

He pointed back outside the plane and the young woman saw Alucard's body forming back. Slowly, his arms attached to his shoulders, his legs attached to his hips, his head attached to his neck, and his hands attached back to his wrists. She gasped; it was like the regenerating priest, Father Anderson, in the hospital, only faster. Evelyn heard a snarl from Alucard's throat as he then leaped towards the Vatican agents, tearing them apart like rag dolls. Then, her worst fear of all; he ripped a Vatican agent's head off and proceeded to drink the blood splashing down to the floor. A Vampire. The blood must have drained completely from her face because the mercenary gently sat her down in a seat and hollered at the other mercenaries and Seras Victoria to get inside the plane.

_This is the real world, there are no such things as vampires. His head was blown off, how did he survive? Don't vampires die if you blow their heads off? Or if you douse them with wholly water, make them cross an ocean or some body of water, shoot them with silver bullets in the heart, stake them enough times for blood loss to set in or burn them_? Evelyn continued to think as people piled into the plane. Twenty-two mercenaries, Seras Victoria, whose expression changed from glee to sadness as she saw Evelyn's state of shock, all entered the plane. Evelyn then stopped thinking and noticed that it was quiet. All one could hear was the low rumble of the plane's engine. Alucard, a moment later, gracefully entered the plane and sealed the hatch.

"Go, next stop, Hellsing Agency," he ordered.

The plane lurched forward in haste and gained more and more speed. The captain asked for everyone to hold onto something as he manned the cockpit. Soon, Evelyn felt the wheels lift off of the ground as the traction of their rubber tires ceased. She sighed in relief, feeling that it would certainly be safer to be in the air than on the ground. A few minutes after the plane lifted off, the human noticed that she was extremely tired and had trouble staying awake. Her eyelids continually closed, yet a pain from her still healing leg reminded her to stay awake.

"Come with me," Alucard demanded. Evelyn almost shivered when he got up and reached for her hand. But she bravely took it and he escorted her to the back of the plane where there were comfy seats to sleep in. She then noticed two coffins, one was jet black and the other was regular brown.

"…Coffins? So then, I guess you really are a vampire," Evelyn said.

He nodded in affirmation, "I am, and Seras Victoria is. She brought the coffins aboard through the other hatch while the gun fire was going on," he paused as he looked over her slightly trembling body and smiled, "You look pale, try to rest in here. The flight is long and will at least take nine hours from California."

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked with what little conviction she had.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "London, where the Hellsing Agency is. It is the safest place for you now."

Evelyn sat down breathing heavily to soak everything that had just happened. After a moment, Alucard took a seat on his black coffin that was a foot in front of her. He seemed to tower over her small figure as he folded his arms across his chest and peruse the young lady's actions to keep calm. She noticed him, but her sanity cared less about what he was thinking and more about how and what was going to happen next. Evelyn was trying to prepare herself mentally for the future, which, at the moment, seemed chaotic at the very least. A long pause stretched out before Alucard spoke a word.

"Evelyn," he said softly, "I am sorry you had to see that sight, but it is what I do for a living…unliving…I take out the trash for the Hellsing Agency and that includes the Vatican's Section XIII."

"You are just so charming and yet such a monster at the same time. It's all too confusing. And you can't die from crosses since I see you keep one around your neck. You can't die from getting beheaded since you regenerated right in front of my eyes. You can't die from crossing bodies of water since we are going over the Atlantic. I now assume that you can't die from silver bullets or from burning." She realized that it was hard to equate her courteous savior as the madman and monster he truly was.

"Correct," He stated, "Due to almost one hundred years of experimental testing, I am now the ultimate vampire monster. But I am here to protect you, to not harm you in any way. You just have to trust me," he said with a velvet coated voice.

After a short pause, Evelyn answered him and said, "I have always trusted you," but she then looked down and blushed.

"What is it?" Alucard pursued.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life more times than I can count…" Evelyn embarrassedly noted, "Whatever the reason is and whatever your orders were, you, nevertheless, saved my life, so thank you," she gushed and began to cry as she sat back in my seat. The day had finally caught up with her mind as it slipped out of shock and back to reality. She wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to conceal her vulnerability, and his eyes softened, if only for a moment.

Alucard leaned over and whispered, "You're very welcome. If you need me I will be in my coffin." With that, he stroked a tear from the young woman's smiling face, walked over to his coffin, hopped in, and disappeared as the lid shut close.

Evelyn slept soundly for the next eight hours. Her dreams were filled with flashbacks of her childhood, attending a summer camp program that had a duration of three months. It was the time where she would escape from summer school, and her parents loved sending her there during the day. They always thought it was a good way to get exercise and to be in the presence with friends. Evelyn dreamt about swimming in the huge pool with a diving board of twenty-five feet high. Only counselors were allowed to jump from there. She dreamt about the horses that they would ride and the trails her group would take, pretending all the way that they had escaped bandits and were on their own, ignoring the fact that a camp counselor was leading the whole way. Evelyn remembered even taking trips to the beach, laughing and cracking jokes all the way in their hot sticky van that always smelled of sunscreen and old leather. Their legs would always burn when the skin from their thighs would touch the leather seats. It was a good kind of pain, like waking up early to go and swim in the sixty degree water of the pool. It was something one had to bear, something that was expected, something that was an obligation, and that one would later wear on his or herself like a badge of honor. She dreamt about coming home utterly exhausted from camp, overheated and hungry for food.

And just when Evelyn felt safe in her dream-made world, she woke up to Alucard gently tapping her on the shoulder. "We have twenty minutes until we reach the runway; from there we will head over to the Hellsing Agency," he informed me.

"Okay," Evelyn groggily answered. WHAM! Something felt like it hit the side of the plane. She looked out the window and saw a black cloud form as it hit just to the left of the plane. "ANTI-AIRCRAFT GUNS?" the woman screamed, "How the hell do they have those?"

"They were used in World War II against the Allied forces. Section XIII has a way of keeping antiques around. Their base is in Ireland so we are closer to the enemy now. Those guns are loud but they explode into shrapnel that shred the plane and anyone inside it," Alucard happily mused. The plane groaned as another shell almost hit the side of the plane. Evelyn was thrown from her seat and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Watch out!" yelled a mercenary as shrapnel ricocheted inside the plane. Alucard jumped up and wrapped his arms and overcoat around the human a split second before.

"We need to fly directly to the Hellsing Agency; we cannot land here with anti-aircraft fire!" Alucard stated in a loud tone that managed to sail above the booms of weapon fire.

WHAM!...BOOM!...CRACK!

"That was a direct hit to one of the small engines!" screamed a mercenary, "We need to get out of here!" he begged as the plane slowly began to lose altitude.

"Seras Victoria!" Alucard boomed, "Get the coffins and prepare to jump."

"You aren't seriously suggesting that we jump like five hundred feet down to the ground!" Evelyn yelled, her heart racing so fast she thought it would truly tear through her rib cage.

"Would you rather stay on the plane and see how this ends?" Alucard countered as another shell hit beside the plane.

Evelyn looked down submissively as she took Alucard's hand and headed for the hatch. "Just be careful!" the injured woman warned.

"Careful is not a word I'm familiar with," Alucard murmured with a pointy grin. Evelyn's eyes widened with horror as she realized it was too late to argue; instead of an answer, she just buried her face into his neck and held on for dear life. Seras Victoria hissed as she saw Evelyn hold on to Alucard.

"Let's go," he said and jumped out of the plane.

Seras Victoria followed with the coffins. As Alucard leaped, at first, they were ascending higher up. But then, they slowed down as gravity gripped onto Alucard like lead. There was a moment where the group stopped in mid air and floated; Evelyn's hair moved slightly up and above her face as she held her breath. Then she felt both Alucard and her being yanked back down to earth as the wind slapped the side of her face. They had started their descent. Evelyn screamed as the wind picked up more and more as they fell faster and faster in the atmosphere. Alucard cackled at her despair, letting Evelyn suffer a hundred feet more before he slowed down and glided. Her hands had fused into his jacket as she held on, but then noticed that they were almost floating. Evelyn poked her head out from his shoulder and watched the earth slowly approach. Alucard glanced down at her and felt a huge sigh of relief wash over Evelyn's face. The wind was now, instead of whipping her face, playing with her curly blonde hair in breezes that felt like soft hands. The trees grew and grew below her, slowly coming closer, and the lush green grass of England grew as well. The group then landed quite gracefully to the ground. Alucard gently set Evelyn down, and her hands ached when she tore them from the grasp they had had on his jacket. The young woman opened and closed her hand to work the muscles back awake, when she heard a deafening explosion.

The plane! Evelyn gasped and said, "The mercenaries-"

"-are not my problem," Alucard cut in.

He checked Seras Victoria and the coffins, and started to walk fast. Just as they left the beautiful field they had landed in, Evelyn thought she saw some people in the sky with parachutes. Her heart lifted and she continued to walk, hobbling and swearing at herself for not having crutches. Ten minutes had passed by before she could see the beginning of a large manor. Off in the distance, there was a huge building almost shaped like a castle. It had a row of trees leading up to it and had a protective wall of stone around it. From the outside, one could see the fields of green grass and stone pathways. It looked like this manor had seen most of history.

"Is that the Hellsing Agency?" Evelyn wheezed, a little out of breath from futilely attempting to keep up with vampires.

"Yes, it is; home to my master, myself, Seras Victoria, and Walter, our butler," cooed Alucard.

The human looked back and didn't see anyone following them. Seras Victoria opened the large gate that seemed to be about twenty feet tall. As the group walked on the stone pathway leading up to an old door that had rings for knocking, Evelyn started to feel completely safe. Walking with Alucard beside her made her feel protected. A sigh of deep relief entered her lungs as they walked through the doors. A tall man in his sixties dressed in a butler outfit greeted the group of three.

"Hello, young lady, Sir Integra has been waiting for your arrival. I hope your journey wasn't too eventful," he politely added.

"Hello, Walter. How is the Agency holding up?" Alucard questioned, avoiding the side remark that hoped for an answer.

"Quite well. Quite well. If you all come right this way," he pointed to a long hallway, "Sir Integra will meet you in the dining room."

Evelyn walked through the door way which opened up to a massive room that was dimly lit. A well decorated room, it had drapes around the tall windows as if to keep what little sunlight there was from penetrating. Book shelf after bookshelf was stacked in neatly cornered rows to the right end. Over to the left, there was an elongated table that had some fruit in a big bowl and candles already lit at the center of the table.

"Please, help yourself, Evelyn," stated a woman's voice.

Evelyn turned to her right at one of the book shelves and saw a woman in her early thirties come out. She placed a book that she was holding back into its rightful place, and walked out. She wore a long sleeved shirt that puffed out at the shoulders, a matching cravat that Alucard had, and a long skirt that hugged her hips. She had long straight blonde hair and circular, wire framed glasses.

There was a tone of command in her voice that made Evelyn obediently sit down at one of the chairs and wait for her to begin a hopefully good explanation for all that had happened.

"You must be wondering why the Hellsing Agency is so interested in you," she correctly guessed, "You have a special talent that Hellsing wants. I know you have these…powers of moving objects. At first, your parents took you to doctors to try and find an answer, they researched for medical ways to cure you of this…abnormality, this thing that deviated you from society's norms. It stopped for a time, but then high school came around and you started to be able to move more than just objects, you were able to move people ever so slightly. In one instance, when, after a football game, you were walking with your girlfriends to their cars when a group of men assaulted you and proceeded to beat you and your friends. When you tried to get them to stop, they wouldn't and suddenly, you flung one man into a cement wall without even touching him, breaking his spine and causing him to become a paraplegic. The others fled the scene, abandoning their leader, and your friends swore they would not tell a soul…am I far off?" she asked.

"Why are you reminding me of such dreadful memories?" Evelyn eluded her question with another question.

She continued, understanding that this wasn't enough, "So you do not deny the fact that this is true, among other incidences that occurred later," she stated and continued before Evelyn could reply, "As you know, Hellsing is a Protestant Organization. The Vatican Section XIII Iscariot Organization is Catholic. We have always wanted to crush the Vatican's secret service, also known as Section XIII. You might very well be the key to conquering them for eternity."

"I…I won't be some chess piece for your use and self-gain because of religious differences," Evelyn objected.

"Evelyn, it is far more than religious differences that separate us now. It is keeping peace, it is about extinguishing an infestation of vampires, it is about saving and preserving all those who are ignorant, it is about saving every human life from the undead that walk this marred earth. Would you wish to be an ignorant, or one of God's weapons to wield against the forces of the undead? I know you have repressed that gift for some time now, but you do remember using this gift occasionally and how you hid it from your parents, even when it rose up again inside of you," Sir Integra pointed out.

"H…How do you know all this?" Evelyn defensively yelled.

"She is the boss of the Protestant secret service of undead vampires, Hellsing; she knows all and everything," Alucard answered with a bored exhale.

"What are you going to do with me?" Evelyn ignored him and asked with wide eyes.

"Well, assuming you say yes to this offer, I plan to make you an addition into the Hellsing Agency," Sir Integra replied.

"You mean stay here and work for you as a sort of telekinetic human weapon…a body guard of sorts?"

"Correct. As you know, Hellsing is home to many strange things and…different people; you would make a fine addition," Integra stated with clear sincerity.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but being a…a guard that moves objects when you want me to…that just sounds inane," Evelyn said with red cheeks.

There was a pause when Sir Integra inhaled a large whiff of smoke from her cigar. She decided to take another route, one that she realized was going to need to be explained to the poor girl in front of her now…or perhaps eventually…slowly.

"Your family was originally from Poland, yes?" Sir Integra asked.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable that Sir Integra continued to know more and more than she had anticipated, "Yes."

"Did you know where before that?" Sir Integra inhaled another puff of smoke.

… "No…" Evelyn stated truthfully. "My grandfather and his family from my dad's side fled Poland around the time of WWII. I know much more about my mother's side of the family than my father's side."

"And that's due to the fact that your father died when you were six, and your mother knowing little of his family records prior to his father's emigration," Sir Integra stated rather than questioned.

"What does this have to do with me?" Evelyn lost her patience.

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow at Evelyn's tone. She hunkered back down in the chair, aware of the trespass of etiquette she had so clearly crossed.

"Your father's family is originally from Romania. They have been there since the 1100s. Your mother's family in England since the 1200s. Did you know the real reason as to why your family fled Poland in WWII?" Integra asked.

Evelyn became enraged at the thought of this woman knowing more about her family and the secrets they held more than she did, her own blood. Evelyn's knuckles whitened on the seat as they clenched. Alucard visibly noticed and smiled, amused at the sudden visceral reaction she had had.

"I guess not. Enlighten me," Evelyn stated with the calmest voice capable.

"They fled," Sir Integra continued without caring, "because your grandfather's mother, CĂTĂLINA, had a gift. She was recorded to have had a gift similar to your own of moving objects. And she was from a very noble bloodline in Romania that dates back to the 1300s. Her family, years and years ago, lived in Romania. Her family was alive when a certain ruler came into power in, say, the 1400s."

Evelyn frowned, "What could you possibly mean? That I was royalty? Great, I'll take it."

Sir Integra let out a small smile that even was noticed by her butler and by her servant. "I mean that you were more than royalty. Do you know who ruled in Romania in the 1450s?" she asked as she inhaled another puff of smoke.

"Umm," Evelyn paused to think. She had majored in European history, but it didn't come to her right away, "Oh! Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia."

"Correct. CĂTĂLINA's family was of a noble bloodline and her family accompanied Vlad on his conquest to subjugate the Ottoman Empire. But, and this is where I need you to truly believe me when I say this," Sir Integra warned.

Evelyn's stomach began to get butterflies as she gulped down, "Yes, I'm listening."

"CĂTĂLINA's great great grandmother, where it all started, was…bitten by someone…the problem was, the woman was already pregnant. The vampire's powers must have mixed with the mother's blood and infected the baby's blood when it was still in her womb. She gave birth to a strange baby. Well, that baby boy, who was later named Ciprian, had powers that no one in his village understood. The villagers almost hung him but he managed to flee to Poland when he was just old enough. Ciprian grew up and married, and had another child who married and had another family. In the end, the lineage came down to you, and although the disease used to be much more potent, over the years of having children, it became less and less concentrated. However, every now and then, one child is born within your family who has _some_ power of _some_ kind. Yours is slight telekinesis."

"Wait," Evelyn pleaded, breathing in heavily, "You're saying that CĂTĂLINA's great great grandmother or something on my dad's side was bitten by a vampire and his or her powers infected the womb of the baby which then gave it inhuman powers? And that it passed on from generation to generation as a carrier gene? And the fact that CĂTĂLINA herself was the last person born with powers in my family…and THAT'S why we fled Poland? To save CĂTĂLINA's life? It wasn't because of the Nazis?"

"Correct, although the Nazis would have eventually driven your family out," Sir Integra answered.

"But if my great great great great great grandmother were bitten, wouldn't she have turned into a ghoul since she was obviously not a virgin," Evelyn pointed out, hoping that this was all a hoax and a dream.

"Not necessarily. A human can be bitten by a vampire and not be turned so long as the vampire does not drain his victim. The vampire who bit her must have done it enough times to where it had started to affect the baby. However, it was not enough to kill the both of them."

"Oh my God," She whispered, "I'm a mutant and have some vampire powers?"

Sir Integra frowned at Evelyn, "So it would seem," disappointment in her voice as she came to the same conclusion.

Seras Victoria arrived hand-in-hand with Pip, the mercenary who piloted the plane. Evelyn hunkered down in the seat and pretended she didn't exist. Seras suddenly stood very still, and Evelyn noticed that Alucard was looking at her. Seras then nodded and continued to look back at him, as if they were conversing in their minds. Evelyn looked back at Sir Integra, trying to focus, and swallowed hard.

"If I accept this offer of living with you and working for you, I can never see my family again and have to forget my old life and friends, right?" Evelyn questioned.

"Yes," said Sir Integra.

"And if I do not accept this offer, the Vatican will hunt me down and kill me anyway, right? Since I'm obviously tainted and an abomination to them."

"Correct," said Sir Integra, still leaving a few details out of the story.

"Then…then…" everyone had turned around and was now waiting patiently for Evelyn's answer. The young woman looked down at her injured leg, and noted that she would be happier if she didn't continue receiving injuries all of the time. Or what it would be like if she had to, for the rest of her life, run away from Vatican agents and try to stay one step ahead of them. Evelyn mentally apologized to her family, but her will to live was stronger than seeing them again,

"I will have to accept your offer," Evelyn finally answered. A bright wave of relief spread across Sir Integra's face that shocked the young woman. After all, Evelyn was a mere human, and Sir Integra had _Alucard _and _Seras_, two vampires that could protect her far better than Evelyn ever could.

"We must get you comfortable right away," Sir Integra stated, "Walter?"

"Yes my lady," he responded with a surprisingly graceful knee-jerk reaction.

"Take Evelyn to her new bedroom and see to it that she is comfortable," Sir Integra ordered.

"Right away. If you will follow me…" Walter gestured with a hand. Evelyn followed him down a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and through a small hallway. Both turned left through a door which opened up to a guest bedroom suite. Evelyn's jaw dropped.

"I do hope that this room will suit you for a while…" he trailed off waiting for an answer.

"OH YES!" she loudly replied but then paused, gathering her composure once more, "Walter, where am I with respect to the other rooms? Am I next to anyone else's room or below the dining room…just to get my bearings."

"Ah, yes. You are next to Alucard's room, Seras Victoria's room, and are indeed below the dining room. The basement is below you," he politely stated, "we must get you accustomed to the Hellsing manor, so for the next few days you and I will be touring it."

"Thank you." Evelyn told him. After Walter had left, she peeked around the corner and walked back up the stairs to the massively draped dining room. Sir Integra was still there, now slouched in her desk after a hard day's paperwork, and Evelyn cautiously walked up to her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked without looking up from her last piece of paper to sign.

"Yes. I was just wondering. Assuming now that I am an agent of the Hellsing Agency-" she then thrust a neatly folded uniform into Evelyn's hands.

"Go on…" Sir Integra said.

"-will I need to stay at the manor while Alucard and Seras Victoria go on quests and journeys and expeditions?" Evelyn continued.

"Well, you would need to be a vampire to go on trash runs with them…but that can be arranged," she grinned and Evelyn noticed the similarity of Alucard's grin.

"Oh, well, you know, that's okay; I think I will just stay here for now," the young woman rushed.

Evelyn then thanked Sir Integra for the uniform and left the dining room. She walked down the corridor and into the hallway. Paintings of people with cold stares and stern faces watched the girl stroll down their guarded pathway as she took in each face. Sir Integra resembled most of them, and one especially at the end of the corridor. It was the last painting of a man sitting in the very chair Sir Integra was slouched in earlier. Alucard had his hand on the back of it, his long extended fingers just breaching the top of the chair's back, with a slight grin that, Evelyn assumed, was trying to be suppressed. She came to an end and decided to peek into the doorway of Alucard's room. He wasn't facing her, but Evelyn could tell that he already knew she was there. His back was turned to her, his eyes gazing out at the moon.

"Your decision was wise," he calmly noted.

"Well, it was either live here or die at my apartment," she jokingly stated.

"But it was much more than that. It was the most important decision of your life. You may never see your friends again, your family, your boyfriend…" his voice trailed off as he could probably sense that Evelyn had started to tear up.

"Well, I don't like the fact that Sir Integra knows more about my family history than I do, but I think it's something that I'll get used to," Evelyn gloomily stated and leaned against the door frame. He turned around to face the troubled lady. Her skin crawled as his eyes perused her figure, as if trying to remember its small size.

"Yes, I imagine it's something of a dread and relief to hear an answer that seems to be plausible, and yet unrealistic at the same time," he offered, trying to receive more information about what she thought.

Evelyn nodded, "I believe it when Sir Integra says it, but when I think about it…when I think about my family's lineage being infected by some monster, some blood thirsty vampire, that then caused my suffering and anguish hundreds of years later, who caused me to be the mutant that I am…I just wish it weren't true, no matter the outcome, I just wish it was someone else's problem. I want to go back to my normal life, I don't want to have this…this…gift? Curse? What is it?" her voice had raised to almost a yell.

Alucard moved forward, closer and closer until he was within an arm's reach of Evelyn's shoulder. He looked down upon her with scorching red flamed eyes. Her blue eyes instinctively averted their attention, and her head turned away. Evelyn almost gasped as a cold, pale finger brushed the side of her chin, forcing the girl to look up at him. His mouth turned upward into a smile, but not one of predation, one of knowledge, as if he knew and understood what kind of feelings Evelyn felt. She sighed, reading his expression correctly and wishing that he would hold her like he had done so earlier.

"You'll learn that it is both when you want it to be, like two sides of a coin. You are part human, and part…something else. So you have the option of deciding what you want it to be," he spoke with that velvet soft voice, "Welcome to the Hellsing Agency family," Alucard grinned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading! And I hope you review and respond! My apologies if the chapter was really looooong, but I write a lot, so I'll never update like a page and then leave you hangin, I HATE THAT myself! hahahaha

**To Marionette Queen:** Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, and being my first review! It's support like yours that keeps me writing!


	2. Hello Hellsing Hamartia

Hello again! This is the next chapter in the Hellsing series I have created. So far, I hope you have enjoyied it. Please don't forget to tell me what you think, it's much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

Hello Hellsing Hamartia

Sir Integra took in another whiff of smoke from her Cuban cigar and tapped the front. A loosened cravat still tugged at her neck as she relaxed visibly in her chair. She rolled forward and pressed her fingers to her temples to massage the aching migraine that threatened her head. It was one thing to command two vampires around for trash runs, and a completely different thing to try and understand a young woman in her early twenties who was human with vampire abilities. Aside from the fact that Evelyn was already looked at with disgust by Integra, simply for the fact that Sir Integra slightly despised anyone who had vampire blood in them, there was nothing too terribly wrong with Evelyn. She was reasonable, leading with her head and reason, and above all, she seemed to keep her composure quite well when Integra core dumped all of Evelyn's true family history into her a day earlier. Integra sighed and laid back in her seat, picking up with her free hand another piece of paper to fill out for Hellsing. Integra was not sure exactly what to think, or whether she liked the idea of keeping ANOTHER bloody person who had vampire powers in her mansion. Any more of this and people would surely start thinking that Integra was running a vampire hostel.

"I just can't bring myself to think of what she'd be going through if I'd sent her away to the streets," Integra admitted to the room around her.

She thoroughly disliked the idea of sending Evelyn away to fend for herself, despite her powers. It wouldn't be ethical, and if Integra had learned anything from her father, Arthur, it was that in the face of vampires and so much bloodshed and many massacres, she had to balance out the scales manually by clutching the ethical guidelines that she was raised with. There was no way that Evelyn would be tossed aside like the 'chess piece' she thought she would be to Hellsing. On top of this, Integra could relate to Evelyn on a much deeper level, though the Iron Maiden would never confide, Integra did know what it was like to be lied to in her youth, and have things be kept a secret from her that were so vital to her own survival. It took only a moment for Sir Integra to remember how her father had kept Alucard a secret, and how her uncle had betrayed the family by trying to assassinate her.

A voice suddenly woke Sir Integra from her thoughts as she blinked and noticed a man standing before her. She frowned, communicating that she had not quite heard what the man had stated. He cleared his throat, and started again.

"My lady, I knocked but I heard no one. I was just checking to see if you had retired for the night," Walter said as he habitually smoothed out his blazer and tie.

"Oh, yes. And so I shall," Integra pushed the cigar into its ash tray stubbed it out, and let it sit there as she stood up from her seat. She felt her bones crack from sitting in one position for far too long and grabbed her coat.

"You were…pondering something?" Walter made a conjecture.

Integra paused as she threw her coat over her shoulder. "I was. I just understand Evelyn's emotions, what with everything she thought she knew now being revealed a lie, and now uncertainty setting in and wondering what reality is. She only has _my word_ telling her what is real, and that hardly seems like a strong enough barrier to keep her worries from flooding in."

"Yes," Walter nodded and escorted his master from the room, opening the door for her to lead, "But I think you'll find that Evelyn trusts you. After all, she did decide to stay at Hellsing; you word the only barrier keeping her inside these empty halls."

Sir Integra almost smiled as Walter walked forward and opened the door to her room. Wiser that every man she knew, Walter noticed everything around him, especially reactions people had to Integra's…forcefulness. Perhaps it was for the reason that he always had to back Integra up, being her servant. Either way, Integra let out her smile, comfortable to share it with her father figure who reflected it back to her, and entered into her room alone.

Evelyn tossed and turned in her bed. Nightmares of monsters chasing her from the fifteenth century to the twenty-first plagued her mind from getting true sleep. She noticed men in armor chasing her on horseback as they gained closer and closer. She ran faster and faster through a dense forest, twigs catching her shirt and pants. Her chest heaved with every breath as she heard horse hooves getting closer and closer. Evelyn weaved in and out of bushes, hoping to sneak away and pass unnoticed, but the horses and men turned a corner and spotted her. Evelyn screamed in terror and bolted through a row of bushes. She shoved hard against them and broke through with scratches on her arms, face, and lip. With her legs screaming for more oxygen, she paused on the other side of a rotted log ten feet away. Evelyn tried to control her breathing as she took in deep breaths.

But the horsemen suddenly jumped over the row of bushes with ease on horseback. One man noticed where she was and came charging for her. With no energy left, and after depleting her reserves, Evelyn just ducked and prayed for a quick death. The horses then let out a painful scream as she heard the discharge of a gun. Evelyn gasped at the cacophony, but peeked out of a hole in the rotted log. She recognized Alucard in his usual dark red attire shoot both of the men from their horses. Both fell and hit the ground dead. The young woman inhaled with wide eyes as she turned and looked away, hoping he didn't notice her presence. But just as she had turned away, Alucard was facing her, standing next to her crumpled body. She almost let out a scream when he grabbed her arm and raised Evelyn back to her feet. She never looked away from his calm red eyes. Something held the key to unlocking everything in those eyes that he knew, and that included what he knew about her. Evelyn inhaled once more, but this time to talk.

"That was much appreciated," she whispered.

"You could have easily taken them out. Why didn't you? Why did you make me come and save you?" Alucard asked.

"What?" Evelyn asked. But it suddenly hit her: she was dreaming, and he had come in through her mind to rid the nightmare from her.

"You have powers, why didn't you use them?" he clarified, releasing her arm.

"Oh, I…I'm not sure. I just thought I didn't have any," Evelyn admitted.

Alucard frowned as he came to a realization that frustrated him more than she knew. "I see. It looks like your powers are even weaker than I had expected."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "Expected? That word implies that you already knew of the capabilities of my mind."

Alucard scoffed, "I know much more about you than you know. After all, entering you mind was like trying to pick a one digit lock."

Evelyn's blood boiled. She didn't like the idea of being so easily read. But then a thought occurred to her as she remembered something she had learned in her Speech and Debate class. "Look, if you think that you can distract me from noticing the fact that you're not telling me something, just because you angered me, you're wrong."

Alucard smiled, realizing that Evelyn would need much more than just a few snide comments to get her off track. Perhaps he would have to lie to her completely to get her to believe something else.

"Well, I see you came into this with a head full of assumptions. What else do you think I hide under my fedora and sleeves? Of course I have secrets and have kept secrets, some I've vowed to keep for eternity. When you live as long as I have, you've seen everything. I've known people like you. You're not the first of your kind," Alucard waved a hand up and down, referring to Evelyn's figure.

"You've known people with my powers?" Evelyn stifled a gasp, "What can you tell me about them?"

"Oh, I can tell you _many_ things about them," Alucard played, understanding he, once more, had the upper hand, "But I think you'll learn by self-discovery. I wouldn't want to spoil all of the fun by telling you the answers."

"Oh, sure, of course not. Let's not be helpful to a lost girl and conceal the truth about her to keep it from surfacing," Evelyn's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Exactly, it would be cheating," Alucard "agreed" with her and swiftly turned on his heels.

"Wait!" Evelyn demanded, hoping she could leave the conversation with what little dignity she had left.

"And I expect you to report to me tomorrow so we can work on strengthening your powers. They're far too weak, and I won't have you guarding my master walking around with questionable powers," Alucard ordered over his shoulder.

With that he disappeared into the hedge of bushes. He left her standing there, fully aware that the greenery around her was a dream. But Evelyn decided to roam around a bit and ponder Alucard's thoughts on her 'questionable' powers. Her feet shuffled lazily forward from the rotted log, her eyes wandering the intricate trees and bushes, pathways of dirt, and rows of flowers at the foot of the dense forest. She remembered it as the forest near where her summer camp was, and immediately recognized a few of the trees. She let out a faint sigh, wishing she could manipulate time and reverse the reality. But such was not her particular case, and Evelyn stomped her foot on a boulder. Lungs filled with air, she let out a piercing scream. Evelyn gripped for the dirt, falling to the ground. Nothing was worse than wishing to never wake up from a dream; wishing to never come to the reality, back to the truth. The truth just hurt too much, it was too painful, both mentally and physically. She could just stay in her dream world and not worry about anything there. But a thought suddenly occurred to her as she hoisted herself up and cradled her head between her knees: why not start training her mind here? Why not begin practicing in her dream world, where the scenery was perfect, and where no one would come charging after her, that is, if she were in control at all. What better way to start than to start at the center of her powers, the mind? Evelyn groaned as she pulled herself up using a bush to steady her balance.

"Ok, Evelyn. Try to remember what it was like to use your telekinesis. What did it feel like?" Evelyn asked herself aloud.

Nothing came to her. She tried to concentrate, harder and harder she thought, until her brain started to ache. It seemed no matter how hard she thought, no visibly power became present. Evelyn growled when a bird kept chirping on a nearby tree branch. She rolled her eyes and whirled around to face it. The bird was a red robin, one of the first birds she ever saw in the spring time. It sat peacefully atop a twig with a couple of leaves. Evelyn almost yelled at it, just for the purpose of scaring it away, when she noticed something.

"Of course!" Evelyn exclaimed, "THIS is what it feels like! The moment I realize that I'm in the dream, that there is a reality beyond this scenery, I have my power within my grasp. You are my power, and everything around you," Evelyn pointed to the red fluffy bird. It chirped.

"You represent my power inside my mind, and just like anyone else in their own dreams, they can manipulate what happens once they become cognizant. Only…I have to figure out a way to transcend this power into the reality of the world outside…" Evelyn's heart sank slightly. But determination grew in its stead. She wasn't about to fold.

"Ok, now focus, it's show time," Evelyn drew more energy from herself.

Closing her eyelids, she pressed them tightly and raised an arm to the bird. She bent her fingers into a claw and reached out just before the bird's figure. Opening and closing her fingers, she waited to feel something, anything. Slowly, Evelyn felt its presence in her hand, light as the wind, she could feel its feathers and even its beak. The sensation was present for one moment, and then it disappeared completely. The young woman's eyes snapped back open, seeing the red robin before her calmly watching what she was doing. It hadn't moved to her hand. Evelyn smiled smugly when she realized it must have been her powers forming in her hand.

"I just need to figure out how to manipulate what is in front of me," Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh.

She lifted up her hand once again, but this time, she kept her eyes open. Evelyn made a claw with her right hand, but keeping it just out of reach. The index finger twitched, and suddenly she felt the robin's presence back in her hand. Every feather was tangible, the beak pointed, and the feet ridged with its claws. The existence of it was as light as the air around her, but somehow, she managed to feel it, and know that it was there. With this power, Evelyn took the bird's wispy aura where only the white contours of it were visible, and made it rest on the palm of her hand. She looked at the red robin on the branch that slightly twitched. It fluffed out its feathers, and took one step off of the branch. Evelyn almost dove for the ground to keep the red robin from falling, but it stepped onto the air as if it were the solid ground. Evelyn looked from the wisp robin to the one now next to the branch, and then back to the wisp in her hand. She could control the robin through its essence that she had found! The young woman cried out in joy and told the wisp to fly out of her hand. It did so, and the red robin floating on the air started to fly, batting its wings to the air. Evelyn told the wisp to make loops in around a nearby bush. The red robin flew around the bush as well in the same manner.

"YES!" Evelyn shouted, "Finally, I know my power is still there! Only just, but it's enough to build on."

But suddenly, a wave of exhaustion passed over her as the young woman sunk to the ground, letting the wisp die out and the red robin control itself once more.

"Perhaps, in my rush to grasp this power, I overstepped my boundary. After all, sleeping is meant for sleeping, not more time to clock in hours of work," Evelyn released her control over the dream, and let her mind guide her from the forest edge to a new scene.

She watched contentedly as the background blurred, the robin and twig branch blending and mixing with darker colors to reform and shape her room. Her mind drifted in and out of sleep, through different pictures, as her subconscious was now at work. Slowly, Evelyn fell asleep, unaware of the pair of red eyes comfortably observing her state. They seemed to smile all on their own as a dark chuckle emanated from the darkness.

"This little one should be fun to teach," Alucard's voice trickled with insidious intent, "Though I find it hard to believe she really has exceptional powers that could really be of value to us."

The voice waited, despite the fact that there was an edge of anticipation it possessed. He pondered the idea of Evelyn being as powerful as he thought she could be, or as weak and useless as she could be. There were hardly any vampires worth their undead lives, let alone humans worth theirs. So then, what made this one so special? What made Alucard, underneath layers and layers of guarded fortresses that kept his feelings from ever surfacing, believe that there was potential?

"There is never certainty, only opportunity," Alucard recited from a movie.*

Walter roused in his neatly folded bed at the sound of a disregarded alarm clock. He groaned a muffled groan, if ever so slightly. Walter was never one to complain, but in his older age, it hardly seemed right to him for a man to wake up at the wee hours of the morning to make breakfast and attend his duties. Wishing for a long-needed vacation, he sighed and rose from his loving bed. The dresser seemed far away, and yet just across the room, filled with clean clothes and comfortable socks. Walter looked back down at his bed covers. Nope, the bed was better. Alas, the alarm clock rung again, and Walter slapped at it futilely, remembering he had placed it on the opposite side of the room. But this, of course, was no accident. He had been tardy to his duties of late, so he, determined to wake earlier, had set it on his dresser in an attempt to get him out of bed to turn it off. That way, once it was turned off, he could start dressing and not tempt himself to sleep in, which had become a rising problem.

"I wonder if my lady Integra had risen herself," Walter pondered as he dressed in his finest. He loved her dearly, like a father to a daughter, and yet she never once let on that she needed his support. Those days had long since passed. She was twelve the last time Walter had seen her cry. It was a week after her father had died. Integra had managed to not cry for an entire week, despite Walter repeating over and over again that it was a healthy way to release one's sadness. But she refused over and over again. Finally, one quiet Sunday afternoon, Walter found her in her study.

*Flash Back (Walter's POV)*

I had just finished with the morning chores, and had cleaned off the counter until it was a spotless white. It finally started to shine, telling me that I could retreat to other matters. I gently placed the sponge back on top the sink and prepared Integra's lunch. She loved an orange with a turkey sandwich. I sliced the bread into two neat triangles, and placed everything on a lunch tray. She was, no doubt, in her study perusing Hellsing material, trying to gain any kind of knowledge that would help guide her. I walked down the hallway and into the dining room that, on the side, morphed into the study.

"Integra, dear, are you in here?" I called.

A muffled 'yes' answered my call. I cleared my throat and continued forward. Just as I turned a corner, a small figure appeared in front of me, sitting on a couch. Her body looked crumpled, sad, and even weak. My immediate reaction was to drop everything on that tray and sweep her into a hug, informing her that _everything_ would be alright and well. But her eyes stopped me. Arthur's eyes. Determined, and strong-willed, they asked for no sympathy, or empathy for that matter. I blinked and set the tray down on the coffee table before her.

"Your lunch, Sir Integra," I bowed deeply and stood, awaiting my next orders. She sat there for a moment longer, and then dove for the food. I smiled inwardly, watching her devour the sandwich.

"Yes, I was just reading about Hellsing's history. Arthur, as you know, never really told me about the fact that he had…had experimented on Midians," Integra stated between gulps of food_. _

_Still such a child, and yet so demanded to not be one_. I stood there, now begging for her to cry, inside my mind. She had feelings, she was only twelve! I needed to be reminded that the being before me was human.

"My lady, you have not spoken your father's name since…" I trailed off.

"I know. I'm fine. It just frustrates me to no end when I can only find sparse records and little recorded data of the experiments and history behind…" she paused and looked around the room suspiciously, as if Alucard would enter at any moment, "behind Alucard's life…unlife…dead life."

"My lady, it is day time. He is fast asleep," Walter reminded her. She visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Yes, I remember now," Integra curtly stated. "It's a power play with him. He's always trying to push my boundaries, trying to undermine my sanity, trying to make me lose my temper and give him the upper hand."

Of course, that was it. She would never show emotion in front of anyone now. Alucard was experimenting with her, manipulating her. Integra desperately wanted to look powerful to him, to Alucard, the vampire, and to any man who resided in the Hellsing mansion. She never wanted to emanate weakness to those she ordered around. And Alucard was training her all the more, through his undermining tone and pushing her boundaries, that she should never show emotion, for emotions were a weakness. Thus, she adultified herself, though I doubt she would have needed any help from Alucard in becoming an adult at age twelve after the untimely death of her father anyway.

"Integra…" I tried, but her eyes had concealed what little feeling that showed in them a moment before, when she lost herself in her thoughts.

"I'm quite alright, Walter. Now, you may go and get the armory prepared for Alucard tonight. You have a new weapon built for him, do you not?" she asked, trying to change the subject. But I, a far wiser person, detected this before she did.

"My lady, you must speak your mind. I know that your father's death impacted you. Do not feel the need to keep your feelings at bay. My dear, feeling sadness for your father is not weakness. Sometimes, we must confront our feelings to better understand them, and to conquer them," I told her.

Integra almost smiled, "We cannot appear weak to our enemies, and emotions are what makes us irrational, unreasonable, and do rash things."

I shook at this; it sounded like the ghost of Arthur had possessed his little girl.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength," I countered, "And the mercy that your body needs is for you to accept the feelings you felt at your father's funeral, the feelings you still feel, the feelings that are eating away at you…right now. If you cannot feel, then you cannot love. And do not tell me that you did not love your father."

She stayed silent for a while after that.

"I…" she sniffled, "I cannot appear weak…I cannot afford to. Not in front of anyone, not even in front of you," she struggled to maintain composure by flipping through more pages of text.

"The only person in this mansion who could possibly feel nothing would be the very man you order. You do not wish to become him, do you? Integra…," I moved forward, and at first she held out her small arm to block me, the other covering her face from me, from the truth.

But one hurt look from me and it fell as quickly as it came. I caught her hand and squeezed it. She then scooted over, allowing me to sit next to her. I sat down, and let go of her hand. There was a tangible pause where both of us sat up straight, facing the coffee table shoulder-to-shoulder, not looking at the other. But I turned my head and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She tensed, but only for a moment, before her shoulders sagged and she began to cry. A small hand reached up and pulled me closer to her as her face buried itself into my shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around Integra and hushed her cries. Her body shook violently as more sobs poured out of her. Integra's hands seemed to fuse to my coat as we sat there. When I reached for a tissue she whimpered, yanking me back down to hold her. I settled back down and smiled. As horrible as it seemed, she needed to release all of that angst, to purge it from her body, and once more, feel better and well again. Integra, after what seemed like hours, eventually calmed. Her body stopped shaking, and her breath controlled itself. I patted her on the head, as she finally looked up at me. She smiled as I wiped the last tear from her face, showing her that I would always be present to flick any problem out of her hands and into mine, showing her I would always be present to catch her, like a father would, and reassure her that emotions could sometimes not be controlled, and needed to be confronted.

"Thank you, Walter," Integra whispered, sniffling one last time.

"Your gratitude is well received, my lady. I will always be here," Walter promised, noticing that Integra had not let go of him. She never acted that way again.

*End of flashback*

Sorry about not having Alucard in there more! Fear not, he will be back in the third chapter!

And about that flashback...well...I thought everyone should at least know what Integra would probably be like...if she ever did cry in front of Walter. I thought that she should do that as a twelve year old...it made more sense, though why Walter had that flashback when he was getting up is a little beyond me :P

And Evelyn with her mind powers...they are growing! But she will need the help of a certain sadomasochistic vampire...

**OH! Almost forgot! That quote Alucard recited, that was from V for Vendetta.

Please review and respond :DD


	3. Powers for the Better, Right?

Third Chapter up! Thank you for all who have read the stories and enjoyed them. This chapter will have more Alucard than the last one Please Review and respond!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

Powers for the Better, Right?

Sitting up, Evelyn rubbed at her temples and took one deep breath in. There was nothing more she wanted than to return to her apartment, take a long, hot shower, and turn on the TV to drain her brain, as she usually did most nights. Evelyn growled, understanding that a normal life was no longer an option for her. There wasn't even a way to call her parents without the Vatican tapping every phone line connected to them. She was marooned, had completely abandoned her life, and gave it up for a new life filled with vampires hunting their own kind in the most sadistic and twisted ways. Evelyn wrinkled her nose at the thought of Alucard's farcical dance he acted in every time he exterminated one of his enemies. It scared her to no end, and with most of the past two days spent locking herself in her room, only allowing Walter in to hand her meals, Evelyn's mind erected castle wall after castle wall, trying to conceal herself. The beginning was just locking herself in her room. Evelyn didn't wish to speak to anyone, and that even included Walter. A time or two, he tried to discuss what the matter was, but given one death glare from Evelyn made him realize that the time was not in his favor. Sure it was an act of regression, what one would expect a child to do at hearing her named being called to do her homework, or to take a bath. But Evelyn had just recognized that her entire family had kept a massive secret from her, one that was crucial to her survival. She felt betrayed by the ones she loved and, in feeling this way, she decided to take this frustration and anguish out on her new family. Locking herself in the massive suite seemed the only option, and it was one that would let her refuse to face the reality of the real world around her. Ultimately, Evelyn refused to come out of her self-deceptive Cave. No one would yank her out of it and into the light of the Sun…except that one delirious vampire…Evelyn rolled her eyes. She knew that by the second day Alucard would find a way into her mind, though she had thought her mind easier than 'picking a one-digit lock'. Evelyn lay back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as she remembered her dream two days before and the fact that she had 'stood Alucard up' when he wanted to enhance her powers. But sudden jolts from her mind made her bolt upright and look straight into the face of a red-eyed vampire.

Evelyn almost screamed when a gloved hand pressed against her mouth, stifling it.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to ruin this beautiful night," Alucard warned her.

Evelyn exhaled and batted his hand away. She glared into those fiery orbs, caring less and less if they seemed amused at her bothered state.

"Would you, maybe just once, knock on my door?" Evelyn whispered harshly.

"But that would be all too boring. Besides, watching you become entirely flustered is all too rewarding," he grinned, his face inches from hers.

"Well how about I just don't show up to your little practice session?" Evelyn countered.

Alucard's eyes grew dangerously dark as his body became rigid, "I do not take well to people disobeying my specific orders. And I've already let you not report to me for two days; we cannot delay any longer."

Evelyn scoffed; she knew he would never hurt her. He was bound by law, by Sir Integra, to never hurt her. She was a part of the Hellsing Agency now. "I'm not your servant, now am I? You didn't bite me, you didn't turn me, hell I'm not even a vampire. So what makes you think that I should follow your orders?"

The vampire's grin once again entered his face, "Because Integra is under the assumption that I will teach you how to control your telekinesis. Now, if you don't follow my orders, I cannot help you in your quest to find out details of your family's true past. Do you wish for that?"

Evelyn's argument deflated as fast as it had come. She knew that, one way or another, she would end up becoming his servant. But could it be so bad? There was nothing too dangerous out here that she couldn't handle. Evelyn thought that with practice, she would be able to even manage Alucard and all of his challenges. She managed to reflect his smile, making his grow. Evelyn knew his humor, at least, the arrogant side of it.

"May I just say one thing?" Evelyn asked as she shifted away from him.

"Anything you wish," Alucard breathed in a velvet voice.

"I'm never calling you 'Master', and that's final," she stated in the best authoritative tone possible, though it was quite difficult to do so when he was sitting right in front of her on her bed with one of the most confident, albeit haughty, facial expressions she had ever noticed.

He let out a small chuckle, "In time, Evelyn. In time," he rose from her bed and looked triumphantly toward his prey as she slightly shivered when he said her name. He wasn't entirely sure if she was intimidated by him, or attracted to him. Ah, but that is what weeks of training will unravel for him to see.

Evelyn impatiently turned to one side and set her head on the pillow once more, hoping that Alucard had left and gone to bother Seras. But Evelyn heard the soft shuffle of his boots on the ground. She hoped he was leaving.

"Being absent a third time is not in your best wishes," Alucard warned as his voice grew fainter.

"I heard that once, you do not have to repeat yourself, I will come," Evelyn let her voice carry an edge, "Now let me sleep in peace."

Alucard bowed his head slightly and retreated from her room. Evelyn groaned after he had finally left.

* * *

It was now morning, and Evelyn rose from her bed to begin dressing herself. She decided on a nice red blouse with buttons securing the fabric down the front, a pair of long blue jeans, and Keds for shoes. She loved the color red, and sadly, it seemed all too fitting for a place like Hellsing. Evelyn, remembering her Hellsing attire, cursed as she ripped off her previous outfit. Conforming was not her favorite thing to do, and she didn't feel especially free when pulling up her Hellsing boots. A life full of servitude was the life Evelyn would serve, but not because she was conquered by Sir Integra or her family's ancestors. No, it was for the reason that Evelyn raced away from Section XIII's reach of death. She didn't wish to end up dead or in some experimental laboratory to become a rat, and not when there were so many people here who seemed to know answers to her never ending questions. Yes, there were answers here, and Evelyn couldn't possibly leave, not when there was so much catching up to do. She carefully opened her heavy wooden door and peeked down the hallway. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting and scoffed. Of course vampires preferred it to be dark, even in day. She finally left the comfort and security of her room and made her way to the kitchen. Her heart beat slowed down to a more moderate rate once she saw Walter cooking with an apron. She had to stifle a giggle from passing her lips at the odd picture. Unfortunately, he noticed her presence, though she knew not how, and turned around abruptly.

"Ah, good morning Miss Evelyn. Can I treat you to some orange juice, perhaps some eggs?" Walter asked with one hand balancing a frying pan filled with four eggs and bacon in another separate pan on the back burner.

Evelyn smiled. She couldn't remember the last time someone else had made breakfast for her. "Yes, I'd love some eggs," she sat down at another huge table almost the size of the dining room one.

But this one was styled from the 1950s and the top of it was made of Bakelite. She smiled, recognizing that her own kitchen table was made of this synthetic component, and was one of the first plastics ever created. It was so heat resistant that Evelyn's mother was able to put her own frying pans right on the table.

"I do hope you accept my apology for not having everything prepared when you got here. It's quite a task to be a butler in such an enormous mansion," Walter set the pan don upon the table with a light clank and joined Evelyn.

"Has Sir Integra already eaten her breakfast?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, of course. She usually has her breakfast starting around seven," Walter offered a napkin to the young lady.

She looked astonished for a moment and then shook her head, "My word. I don't even have breakfast at seven, and I was one of the top editors for a magazine…but you've never heard of it since we're now in England," Evelyn sadly noted. Unwanted emotions and memories flooded into her as she remembered the events of three days ago. It all seemed more like a dream than the true reality.

"Miss Evelyn," Walter used a soft voice, "A young lady working for The Hellsing Agency should start off her first day at work with a healthy breakfast."

She eyed her eggs and slice of bacon. Evelyn wondered if he was just trying to make the experience more American for her, in a comforting way. She was almost certain that English people did not eat such large quantities that were now bestowed to her on a plate. Nevertheless, she dove into it quite hungrily. For the moment, Evelyn was able to repress all of her anxiety and frustration of her new life and focus on her food. It was delicious with every bite; Walter smiled as her plate emptied in less than three minutes.

"I'm glad you liked it," Walter bowed his head and took smaller amounts of egg whites as he brought them to his mouth.

Evelyn winked as she gulped down her orange juice and wiped her mouth with a napkin. But she realized something so sudden that the thought was almost unwanted as well.

*Flashback*

"You could have easily taken them out. Why didn't you? Why did you make me come and save you?" Alucard asked.

*End of Flashback*

Evelyn's eyes narrowed when she saw what Alucard had really done. He didn't _have_ to save her. She didn't _force_ him to come into her dream and become her savior, her knight in shining armor, her _anything_. He came in of his own accord, of his own free will, and she _certainly_ didn't ask for his help in the dream. She didn't call out to him, she wasn't even thinking of him when those angry horsemen were chasing after her.

_So why did he come into my dream in the first place?_ Evelyn thought. She couldn't help thinking if he was her knight, savior, hero, salvation…

"Miss Evelyn, is something bothering you?" Walter looked up distastefully from his eggs and headed back to the stove.

At first, Evelyn said nothing. She didn't want to appear weak to anyone around her, especially Alucard or Walter. She also didn't want to pry into any private lives. However, Evelyn wondered why Alucard was the way he was. No simple explanation could answer such a daunting question. No matter if Walter even knew the reason, Evelyn wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable in giving her an answer. Besides, that would take all the fun out of discovering it herself.

"Nothing, I am just worried about my first night full of promising challenges and practice with Alucard," Evelyn forced a laugh.

Walter finished mixing a bowl of porridge and added just a pinch of brown sugar to it. He then gently poured it into a new, smaller bowl, and looked at it satisfyingly. "Well, as you know, he will never do anything to harm you. At least, so commands my lady, Integra."

"Yes, perhaps no _physical_ harm…" Evelyn made circles with her spoon around the plate, mixing the running yokes and sizzling scraps of bacon.

Walter looked apologetically at her. Evelyn didn't know if it was because she never finished her half eaten breakfast, and he thought that it must not have been so appetizing, or because he knew her training with Alucard would feel like Hell itself. Maybe both were correct.

"I'm going to go in the study and…and read," Evelyn announced as she stood up and walked over to the sink. She rinsed everything and placed it into a neatly packed dishwasher.

Walter nodded, seeming to know exactly her reasons, "I understand."

The young woman stepped out of the kitchen and strolled down another corridor. She was continuously fascinated by the draperies, how they were tall, dark, maroon colored curtains concealing the rooms from ever seeing light. She dared to peek outside of one and saw clouds overhead. She sighed, noticing the overcast weather. It would be years before she could feel the warmth of light on her skin, that beautiful California sun. She ran a hand along her shoulder, wishing, as if it were just beyond her touch, to feel the warmth, to feel it radiate off of her; but all she felt were her cold fingertips trying to fill the void. Closing the drapes, as if to seal her fate, she turned away from the light and continued to walk down the passageway when a room came into view. Evelyn recognized it as the study, another entrance into it from the other side of the dining room area. She tiptoed her way in and locked her eyes on the shelves of books just waiting for her to read them. Evelyn squealed as she ran almost at a sprint, weaving her way through the rows of text. She extended her hands outward and let them brush against the books as she passed. There was nothing more exhilarating than finding a treasure trove stacked to the brim with books! But Evelyn skidded to a stop when she found a small couch in the middle of the study. It was made of old leather, and it looked like it had seen years of service. She smiled and sat down in the middle, remembering, similarly, a chair that had been in her family's history for generations.

"It looks almost frightening at first, does it not?" a voice arose from the shelves.

Evelyn froze, recognizing the other velvet voice. She dare not move, for fear that she would be ripped to shreds.

"I would only rip you to shreds if you gave me reason to," the voice giggled, revealing a well-dressed figure whose skinny hour glass that would even make Victoria's Secret models gasp in envy.

"I…I was just in here to get away from…" Evelyn's eyes dropped and her head lowered, "Well, from life, I guess."

Seras nodded and walked forward to step right in front of the couch, "I know that look. I've been there before."

"You have?" Evelyn's eyes came back up to hers, filled with renewed hope.

Seras smiled genuinely, and for once, Evelyn thought that she could even become friends with her, though it seemed light years away as even a possibility.

"Oh, yes. Sneaking into the library to try and read Hellsing archives on Alucard's life in an attempt to solve the walking undead mystery; no doubt, I've been right where you are, right in this very study," Seras answered, and her tone suggested a hint of sadness more than anything else.

Evelyn blushed knowing Seras didn't have to read her mind in order to figure that one out. More than anything, she wanted Seras to understand her; she wished to be friends, almost like sisters. This journey Evelyn was going to embark on would be a much easier expedition if Seras enjoyed being with her. Evelyn almost felt a desperate need for the woman vampire to like her back; Evelyn desired friendship, sought it out, and craved it in such a dark and haunting place.

"Seras…" Evelyn hoped she would just read the embarrassing question in her mind, "What do you know about Alucard? He's going to teach me how to remember my telekinesis and how to use it. I know it's going to be one huge mind game, beginning to end, and I know that he likes manipulating people to do his bidding. I was just wondering if there was any way to…to defeat him."

There was a long pause where Seras stood in front of the old leathered couch like a perfect sculpture that would make the goddess Venus scream in anger. She was pondering the idea of telling Evelyn everything she knew about her master. But a wave of guilt washed over her. The word 'betrayal' whispered through her ears as her head seemed to ache at the idea of revealing Alucard to Evelyn. No, Seras couldn't betray her master, even if she wished to help Evelyn. It took her only a moment to find an answer that would evade Evelyn's question. She smiled inwardly, remembering how Alucard had done it to her for so many years.

"There is no way to 'defeat' him. You must stand confident, despite his taunts and attempts to weaken your power. He will use everything he has against you, and you will fall. Again and again you will sink down to your knees. But just when you think that you can't bear any more, just when you think that you've been completely and utterly annihilated, something will click," Seras paused as she saw Evelyn raise her chin in hope again.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it. Your powers are _very _real, Evelyn. But you must find a way to circumnavigate his assaults, you must find a way to dodge them," Seras nodded.

Evelyn suddenly felt a surge of confidence rush through her entire body. Seras made it sound all too easy, but if she thought that there was a way Evelyn could evade Alucard's attacks, then Evelyn had faith both in herself and in her mind.

"Thank you, Seras. I really can't thank you enough for your kind words," Evelyn stood up and noticed the difference in height. Seras smiled, making her gulp.

"Anytime."

"Oh, Seras?" Evelyn called as the vampire began to phase through the wall.

"Yes?" she tried to hide her drowsiness.

"Why are you here, I mean, awake in the daytime?" Evelyn clarified.

Seras paused for a moment, deciding on how she should answer. "I felt a sense, a weariness that was all too familiar in this general direction. I thought I should investigate, and here you are."

Evelyn laughed, "I'm glad you did," and the vampire phased completely through the wall.

* * *

Alucard, like a corpse and eyes closed, rose from his grave in one swift movement. He sat there for a moment, totally immersed in thoughts; thoughts that contained memories he had long since forgotten. The elder vampire growled at their resurfacing and threw a hand on the edge of his coffin. He hoisted himself up to a standing position and inhaled, smelling a far off perfume of vanilla and a touch of coconut. As if classically conditioned, Alucard's mouth started to water at the scent of such delicious femininity. He chuckled, knowing it wasn't Seras's perfume he smelled and Integra never wore perfume. Opening his red eyes, they adjusted instantly to the moonlight creeping in from his window.

"Ah, yes. Tonight will prove to be quite engaging," he reached for his overcoat and fedora.

With one hand he tightened his cravat while the other raked a hand through his ebony hair. Loose strands fell down in front of his face. Alucard concentrated as he felt his atoms unbind, becoming more and more detached until he saw his hand wisp into the air around him. He phased into the wall on the hunt for a specific woman.

* * *

Evelyn finally flung herself onto her bed. The day seemed to drag on for eternity as she groaned into a pillow. She read book after book in the Hellsing library; it was akin to a cartoon eating corn. She would eat through the first rows of the shelves and then head down the next set in a typewriter fashion.

"I didn't even make a dent in that huge library," Evelyn pushed herself up from the pillow with her arms to stare at it. "I even read that stupid book, Count Dracula, by Bram Stoker, I got so bored," she angrily stated to the inanimate object, as if it would respond.

Evelyn turned over and flopped back down, this time on her back. If this was how she was going to spend her time for the rest of her life at Hellsing, she would rather be Walter. At least he had things to do, while she didn't even have the full extent of her powers. Evelyn gasped as she realized Alucard's orders of practicing her telekinesis. She was seconds away from leaping out of her bed when she felt a presence already in her room. Evelyn squinted, confused. The young woman didn't know _how _she knew, but she felt it. Her mind felt it.

"Alucard," Evelyn whispered, "Come on out, I won't bite."

A poisonous laugh radiated through the room as a body emerged from the depths.

"Ha ha ha…'I won't bite'…" it mocked as its body formed right in front of Evelyn's small figure. She squeaked at the proximity but regained her composure quickly.

"I apologize for not realizing sooner that you needed entertainment," Evelyn frustratingly smoothed out her Hellsing shirt and collar, sounding as sarcastic as her voice would let her.

"The entertainment seems to follow me," Alucard looked her over with a hungry expression.

"You are keen, my lord, you are keen," Evelyn stated.*

Alucard's breath caught as she said 'my lord' but he chuckled, "It would cost you a groaning to take off mine edge."*

Evelyn laughed at the sight of his abundant knowledge, thinking she should have guessed he was well read in literature.

"I prithee, walk with me," Alucard continued as he rose from sitting next to her and extended a hand.

Evelyn sensed a warm feeling creeping into her body as she took his hand and rose. He placed her arm on his, as a gentleman would, and looked down at her. She was smiling, and he could sense an air of excitement around her. He inhaled that sweet light vanilla and coconut perfume and returned her smile.

"Alright, but only if it helps to take off thine edge," she laughed and his grin widened, seeming to split his cheeks in half.

Alucard walked her out of the room and down the darkened corridor. Glancing at each portrait that hung on the wall, he remembered each person and their accompanying scowl. But feelings of each person dragged along his mind as well, like an anchor dragging along the seabed to stop the course of its ship. He softly growled at their entering and tried to push them aside. But then he glanced down at the young woman beside him, and a whole new wave of emotions hit him. She was also entranced by the portraits, looking each over with delicate judgment. Her eyes made a fleeting glance up at his that was as soft as a moth's wings. Alucard ached to read her thoughts, wishing the undercurrent of his conscience that told him not to would silence itself. Surely she would sense him lingering around the outskirts of her mind, and then she would fortify herself even more, gripping at her thoughts like it was a life jacket in a maelstrom. Alucard thought the better of it; attempting to enter her mind as they were strolling through the corridor would not be a good beginning to gain Evelyn's trust into her mind. After all, he had an eternity to wait.

* * *

Oh no! A cliffhanger. Sorry, but I had to. There's too much work I have to do, and not enough time for writing…but up next is the SHOWDOWN! Who will win? (Gee, I wonder) and what will happen to Evelyn's powers? Where is Section XIII? Are there any ghosts and skeletons in Alucard's closet that will come creeping out? Who knows…

Oh wait, the writer.

*That was an excerpt from Hamlet Act 3, Scene 2, Lines 272 to 274.

Why not?


	4. Pain of Lying and Pain of Truth

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you to all who have enjoyed reading my AlucardxSeras mini fic "The Give and Take of Relationships". You are among the first to review any of my work. I hope, for those of you who have added me to your favorites or story alerts, that you keep enjoying what I've written so far. I'm also writing a side fic about Alucard and the RAF (Royal Air Force) in WWII for fun. History is my favorite subject, so relax, I'm not always writing romantic mushy stuff (if what I write is really mushy at all). Please talk to me. This one has more action in it!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

The Pain of Lying and the Pain of Withholding the Truth

"I see, well, I'll have to call you back, thank you," Sir Integra hung her desk phone up and sighed, biting at her already swollen lip.

Integra stood up from her desk, cigar in hand, and walked over to the frosted window. She had noticed Alucard and Evelyn walk to the courtyard from outside her window. Sir Integra narrowed her eyes, wondering exactly how long she would have to hold out on Evelyn. The leader of Hellsing had kept secrets before, some she was ordered to take to her grave, but Evelyn was another matter. Sir Integra was directly responsible for her now, and it made hardly any sense to Integra to keep anything so grave a secret. Sir Integra rolled her eyes as she saw Alucard state something, making Evelyn blush.

_If she's still affected by his words, by his charms, then she's clearly not strong enough to know yet_, Integra thought, remembering when Alucard's rhetoric and charisma had affected herself.

She glanced at her grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. 10:39PM. She _should_ retire, but when has time ever affected a van Helsing's duty? The Iron Maiden let her face fall into a comfortable frown, staring off at the two servants now separating to do battle. Alucard had distanced himself from Evelyn, making her close her eyes and listen to where he was.

* * *

"Just listen and try to feel in your mind where I am," Alucard slowly backed away from his new fledgling-in-training.

"But what if I cannot hear you?" Evelyn shut her eyes tightly. There was no answer.

_God, I _knew_ he would do that_, the young woman fumed and put her hands on her hips. She then proceeded to walk towards where she thought he was located.

Staggering this way and that, completely blind save for her tactile and auditory senses, she bumped into a patio chair and almost fell. She caught herself on the glass table next to it and heard something shatter next to her foot. Evelyn was seconds away from opening her eyes when she felt a cloth wrapping around her eyes and knotting around the back of her head. The woman's eyes opened to more darkness as she tried to claw at it. A gentle hand pulled her hands away from the blindfold.

"You must not use your sight. Trust your other senses, trust your sense of smell to smell the environment around you, trust your sense of touch to feel things and objects around you, trust your sense of hearing to guide you. You are only as human as your mind thinks you are," Alucard whispered and she felt his hands leave hers.

"Wait!" Evelyn shouted, groping for his hands again, but he was gone once more.

She growled in frustration and but remembered that anger did always drain her energy. Evelyn's hand wandered around the table, feeling the contours of the glass and the etched patterns of flowers in it. Her body moved forward, she sensed another chair to her side, and she reached out. Just as her hearing had informed her, there was a wicker chair that creaked at her touch. Evelyn explored the texture of the chair just as she did the table. Every branch made to form and shape the wicker was felt and examined by her. She tried to understand what it looked like through touch, mapping out in her mind its appearance. Deciding to move forward again, she stepped one foot in front of the other until something whirled passed her. Its vacuum of wind flew into her face, causing her hair to lash at her face like needled whips. She covered her face and gasped at her sudden alarm.

"Alucard?" Evelyn called out; the only thing that answered was a slight breeze. "This is not the best way to train someone!"

Evelyn felt herself shiver, but she was determined to find him. Enough of this cat and mouse game, it was time to show him what she thought she could do. Evelyn opened up all of her senses and let down her walls. One by one, they cascaded downward and crumbled to the ground. Her eyelids danced around as she could almost see the scenery around her, like her mind had made a map of the courtyard. Her lips parted in fascination as she could see the contours of almost everything. It was a sea in sepia, of outlines of tables, chairs, and herself. They all slightly moved as she moved, which, Evelyn thought, was her mind trying to recalculate where objects were as she migrated. But suddenly she felt another presence within her mind, something that had drawn near after her castle walls came down…something that she lured in. Evelyn sensed it carefully, watching it rub against her mind's last lock deep within the castle itself. It had already crossed the moat and was located inside, looking at all of her memories in paintings on the corridor walls. But it wanted to know what was inside her treasure chest in the basement of the castle. Just as it was biting, tearing at the lock, her last and most precious memories, Evelyn swooped in and located where the presence was coming from. She quickly, within milliseconds, was able to trace it back to an all too familiar vampire. To the left!

Evelyn reached out with her arm as far as it would take her without losing her balance and clawed to her left. She was barely able to reach the coat of another being with her fingertips and latched on instinctively. But its owner tugged to the left hard in an attempt to slip away. When Evelyn had caught the vampire, she lost her balance as the coat tugged and rushed her feet to stabilize her. She felt the coat vibrate as someone laughed.

"Very good. I didn't anticipate that you'd lure me in, but it was fun all the same," Alucard pried each of Evelyn's fingers off from his dark red overcoat.

"May I take off the stupid blindfold now?" Evelyn put one hand on her hip. She could almost see him grin, even if she couldn't see.

"Of course, if you're ready," he purred.

"I am," Evelyn stated. But as she stated her promise, the blindfold was ripped from her eyes and a dark laugh floated in the air.

_Then show me what you can manipulate, little one._

The young woman's face grew hot with anger at his condescending tone. Her fists clenched as she opened her eyes, turned around to face the voice and its owner, and pointed to the wicker chair now a few paces in front of her. It creaked and shook violently but it did not leave the ground. Evelyn concentrated on it more, extending her senses, allowing them to grow and envelop the chair. It wobbled and bobbled as it slowly left the ground and hovered in mid air. She grinned smugly and commanded it to move to the right. It obeyed and floated a few feet right. She moved her hand to the left as it then followed her traced path. She stuck her arm straight up in the air and gleefully watched the wicker chair shoot upward…and out of sight.

"Uh-oh," Evelyn sensed as she lost control from the spreading distance of the wicker chair and cringed as it came back into view and crashed when it hit the earth. She smiled sheepishly at Alucard who had materialized next to her.

"Aside from your range deficiency with controlling objects, you did well," he smiled at the cracked and splintered chair that was beyond repair.

"You don't think that Sir Integra will…notice?" Evelyn wrinkled her nose. His expression forced her to turn beet red, "Ugh, you're right, I'll go apologize."

"I don't think you need to," Alucard looked up at the fourth story window and focused his eyes on a tall blonde figure watching their practice.

"Oh, God," Evelyn's face turned pale.

"Relax, human, she's smiling," Alucard scoffed and put his hands on the young woman's shoulders, turning Evelyn back around.

* * *

The telephone rang again and Sir Integra sighed. She withdrew herself from the moonlit window and headed back to her desk. She had smiled when she saw the wicker chair crash into pieces. Oh, how she hated that chair and how every time she looked at it, she saw Sir Richard, her traitorous uncle, sit in it every Sunday after church to eat. She reluctantly picked the phone up by the receiver and put her cigar down at an angle in the ash tray.

"Hello?...Walter, how are you?...Yes, I am well…I'm at my desk, why do you ask?...WHAT?" Sir Integra's eyes widened as she gripped the phone as if to regain her balance, "You stay there, and meet me in the armory!"

* * *

"Nicely done," Alucard applauded as Evelyn set the patio table down gently with her mind.

"Thank you, my mind is feeling more and more powerful the more I practice," Evelyn smiled and retracted her senses back to their normal length. She felt calm, very calm next to the elder vampire.

"The more confidence you have in yourself, the more they will strengthen," he looked down at her.

His eyes suggested that he was remembering something, a feeling, or perhaps someone. Evelyn cocked her head to one side, trying to get a read on his expression. But he forever fogged up her attempts to get a hold of understanding him. That's when she realized Alucard didn't wish to be understood. It took the fun out of being an enigma, of being strange and unpredictable, of being…himself.

Alucard had read the last bits of her mind and what it sought to know. He became intrigued at her analysis of him, especially the last thought. Had she really begun to understand him that well? Was he really that predictable of wanting to be unpredictable, an enigma? Perhaps it wasn't all too boring, and perhaps it wasn't all too bad trying to be understood by someone; particularly by someone who _did_ know him more than she realized.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked. She seemed uninterested, but her eager eyes gave her away.

Alucard smiled, exposing two white fangs, "I wish I knew," but his smile faded as fast as it had come. He cringed slightly as he felt his seals burning inside his skin. The vampire looked down at the white gloves of bondage on his hands and noticed that they were bright red, almost luminescent. Integra was calling him.

"Your hands," Evelyn's eyes widened as she pointed to the gloves.

Alucard looked up at her with wide eyes, grinning from ear to ear, "My master calls for me, it's time to do battle," he whirled around and he leaped into the air, scaling the walls. Putting one foot in front of the other, he ended up perched atop the roof of the massive mansion in one swift movement before she could blink.

"Go back to your room, Evelyn. My master would never forgive me if you got hurt," Alucard ordered with such an authoritative tone, Evelyn felt her body immediately race for her room.

"Integra would never forgive _him_ if _I_ got hurt? He's not even responsible for me!" Evelyn whispered as she opened the door back to the inside, "Is this the same woman I spoke to two days ago?"

* * *

Integra loaded her 9mm Browning L9A1 Pistol and put it into her holster. She then slung her L2A1/C2A1 SLR Semi-automatic rifle over her shoulder with its own shoulder strap. She remembered it as her father's favorite choice of weapon in battles. Walter was next to her, and he seemed rather calm about the entire thing. But Integra expected that; she always knew that Walter could never be scared of what would happen, what the outcome would be, or if there would be casualties. The head of the Hellsing Organization had to worry about that. Sir Integra quickly gathered her thoughts and extra ammunition for the fight.

"My lady," Walter awoke her, "Are you prepared?"

Sir Integra nodded, "Yes, Walter. I'm set to go. Do we know if Seras is alright?"

"I'm afraid not; she still didn't check in after her post while I was waiting for you," her butler gave her an apologetic look, "But I can assure you, she would be alright. She's tougher than any woman vampire I have come to know over the years. After putting up with Alucard, these fools, whoever they are, must feel like a piece of cake to deal with."

Integra made for the steel door, "Yes, but you're under the assumption that she came back from her patrol alive and well. We haven't heard from her, and all of a sudden you find ghouls stumbling around my manor."

Walter held the door for her by the handle and then closed the door to seal it shut. A familiar vampire was spotted on the roof top of her mansion, gazing down at the forest which surrounded the gated manor. Walter could see the vampire's grin from where he was walking next to Integra.

"Do you think that Alucard will have a fun time tonight?" he casually asked as they began to jog to the front double doors.

"Do vampires suck blood?" Integra grinned, "I just hope he doesn't make too much of a mess," the woman said as she walked up the sets of stairs and faced her mile-long field and driveway.

Both she and Walter sealed everything that had value up ten minutes before, but she had a gnawing sensation that not everything had been accounted for. A windy breeze tickled her cheek as Alucard jumped down the four stories and landed gracefully to his feet. She frowned at his boldness to do such a thing right in front of her, and especially with such a smirk on his face. She wished to smack it right off, but the thought was abruptly halted when a wave of ghouls, as if sensing that the enemy had grouped together, charged forward at high speed. Integra gasped as they ran faster than any mindless soulless abomination she had seen before. They gargled and groaned and roared angrily as they advanced forward and forward. Integra unsheathed her sword.

"I will not have it! Not on my own soil! You bloody undead freaks!" Integra shouted as loud as her adversaries and charged forward.

Alucard closed his eyes and smiled. _Such bravery, humans are like a dream_. He opened his eyes and charged forward in the steps of his master. Walter flanked the ghouls to the right of the enemy and ran with wires following him. Forward, forward, forward, forward! Grass raced past their feet as each drew their weapon and fired. Seven ghouls immediately fell before Hellsing even reached the blockade. But with one loud clash, both the alive and the undead smashed into one another. Alucard whipped out his Jackal and his silver pistols, both 13mm rounds with the bullets dipped in silver and some even melted from a cross, and commenced firing huge gaping holes into the enemies. The ghouls seemed to die in threes from his bullets. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three like a beat, until the elder vampire bored himself and put both guns away. A ghoul came up behind Alucard but it wasn't fast enough. The NoLife King rammed his arm through the stomach of the ghoul and smiled as it roared in pain and formed into dust. He turned around and faced three more ghouls; each Alucard ripped to shreds with ease.

Up ahead, Integra switched her bloody sword to her left hand and reached for her 9mm Browning Pistol. In one fluid motion, she sliced a ghoul's head clean off and raised the pistol to the next target. The Iron Maiden grinned as she shot another ghoul in the heart and watched it turn to dust. More ghouls surrounded her quickly as she fired four more rounds into them. They gargled and moaned in pain as their bodies became ashes and their souls were set free to Heaven. She wished she could silently pray for their journey, but such things were not believed in nor taught in her religion. So she gritted her teeth as another pack of ghouls surrounded her. This time, she slung her semi-automatic rifle off of her shoulder and aimed straight for the enemy. She shut one eye to focus the trajectory of the bullet and barely squeezed the trigger when a spray of bullets spewed forth from the rifle. She held on as the rifle took over the noise of the battlefield and destroyed at least twenty ghouls all at once.

Meanwhile, Walter released his silver wires once more and pulled on them as they tightened. The ten ghouls he had trapped roared in pain as the strings tore through their flesh like butter, and the Angel of Death let out a small smile.

"A thousand pardons," the butler stated as he gathered up his wires again.*

Another wave of ghouls emerged from the forest, much to the consternation of Hellsing, and charged forth once more. Walter stretched out his wires as far as they would reach and as far as he would control them. He wrapped it around thirty different ghouls and yanked…hard. Again, the silver was no match for their rotting flesh as it tore their skin into ashes. He huffed and puffed for a moment and then retraced his wires, prepared for another wave, and watched his master clean the other twenty ghouls that had emerged.

"TAKE THAT, YOU UNDEAD FREAKS!" Integra shouted at the top of her lungs. Her hair flew wildly around her face and spectacles had fallen somewhere in the grass. She emptied her third to last cartridge on that last wave successfully with total fatalities, not missing a single undead maggot. She heaved a great sigh and turned around to glance back at the mansion. She smiled; it was still there, but when she turned back to face the forest, she saw her vampire servant grinning devilishly at her.

"My master, you _excite_ me to no end," Alucard let out a small growl.

"Oh shut it, you blooming idiot," Integra glared and moved toward Walter. "Are you alright?"

Walter moved toward her, trying to not stagger, but he limped forward. With every step, Integra's frown deepened, "I'm quite fine, dear, I'll be alright."

Integra grabbed Walter's hands, one covered in blood as he reached for his side. Integra's mouth opened, but no gasp came out. The wound was deep, but not infected…not yet. He winced as she traced the outline of the wound and frowned. It was too clean a cut, too neat. A ghoul would have sliced a jagged piece out of her butler's side. This sharp cut was neatly missing from Walter's side. Almost as if it was not a ghoul that attacked Walter when he wasn't looking, but rather…

"Alucard!" Integra shouted.

"I sense one vampire, my master," Alucard answered her quickl;, but his tone was grieving, as if he already knew who it was.

* * *

Evelyn fidgeted with her collar and paced around her room restlessly. She had heard the gunshots and echoing screams that sent chills down her spine to her tail bone. The young woman shivered as she felt her ice cold hand run across her scalp nervously. Should she go out and help with the killings? NO! That was against her orders, directly against. She exhaled and peeked out her side window. It offered little view as to what was happening since it was on the side of her room. But, nevertheless, she strained her neck to try and see why the firing had stopped. Were they coming back to the mansion? Had every enemy ghoul been annihilated? But suddenly, she felt the presence of someone in the room with her. She whirled around to face a man in a priest's robe. Wait…

"Heer ya are. No yayse in playin hide-n-goo seek wi' me?" the priest taunted with a strong voice.

Evelyn knew that voice. She suddenly received flashbacks of a mad priest who had followed her all the way to England, trying to kill her. Father Anderson.

"You!" Evelyn shouted and backed into a wall, attempting to leave even more space between her death.

"Aye, me. Ya see, it was quite helpful to knoo that ya came heer safe an' sound. Seras told us tha'. Not tha' she wanted to, but we were able tae force her inta tellin us," Father Anderson inched forward.

"What do you mean 'forced her'?" Evelyn asked, trying to make him lose his focus and not realize that she was strengthening her mind's powers.

"Ah mean tha' we forced her! Two liters o holy water injected into her later, she finally tol' us where ya were hidin. An' just as we suspected: little lass made it tae Hellsing," the priest grinned.

"You BASTARD! You injected holy water into her? Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Evelyn screamed in horror and made a mad dash for the door.

But Father Anderson was too fast and grabbed her by the waist, "Uh course we knew what tae do! She's a vampire! An abomination, an undead freak, and we would 'ave killed her if she hadn't escaped so soon! Damn that NoLife King and his strong inherited blood!"

Evelyn punched him in the face, causing his glasses to snap in half and his nose to crack. He swore but then quickly apologized to the Lord. He then turned back around to Evelyn who was now on the opposite side of the room, his face fully healed. Father Anderson still blocked her exit and she glared at him in anger to try and look fierce. The only response was his maniacal laughter that had an eerie similarity to Alucard's.

"Ya really think tha ya can harm me? ME? A regenerator!" Father Anderson shouted.

Evelyn flinched but stood her ground. And suddenly, when she was just about to unleash her rage, his body relaxed and his eyes grew soft. So soft, that her eyes widened in confusion.

"Weel, ah may as weel tell ya why Ahm really heer. Section XIII is here tae take ya back to safety."

"WHAT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-"

"LISTEN!" Father Anderson shouted, drowning out her beginning start, "Ahm heer tae tell ya the truth. Who would ya rather heer it fram: an undead vampire who has had as maniy brides as all o' England's queens, or a religious Catholic who goes tae cheurch evary day and praiys far people who have tae deal with them like you?" Father Anderson paused just enough to hear Evelyn pause and continued, "Now, Section XIII is willin tae grant ye sanctuary if ye want tae come wi' us. If nae, then at least Ah have infarmashun tha' ya want. Is the little lass willin to listen?"

"Yes," Evelyn said a little too fast. The priest smiled genuinely.

"Ah noo this maun be tough, but we realized tha' you can help us in defeatin the NoLife King, once and fer ever," his eyes sparkled at the thought.

"NO!" Evelyn raised her voice once more, "I would NEVER help you in killing him! He is my master!"

Father Anderson roared in laughter, "Your MASTER? Wha', has he terned ya noo? Ah don' see any bayte marks on yer pretty little neck tha' would indicate his ownership o'er ya, lass."

"No, it's not like that. He's teaching me how to-" Evelyn stopped herself and swore inside her mind, "He is teaching me how to defend myself against people like you who want me killed."

"So ye admit yer only heer because of Section XIII then, because we thought that ye were the enemy until we found somethin quite interestin aboot ya. Ya see, we were tracin Hellsing's movements alla wey tae the U.S. and we found out tha' theiy wanted ye. So Section XIII decided tha' Hellsing cooldn't have another vampire servant. We were gooin to kill ye, but oonly because Hellsing wanted ye to coom wi' them. Tell me, have ya ever wondered where ye came fram? Where your family originated fram?" Anderson questioned.

"I already know that, "Evelyn grew impatient, "They came from Romania and were royalty."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Father Anderson bent over to breath, "Correct, but do ye know who had tried tae tern your great great great great great great grandmother, when a vampire had sucked almost all of her essence outa her and left her there as a husk?"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" Evelyn screamed as loud as she could and released her rage from her mind. She saw Father Anderson gasped when the wind got knocked out of him as her telekinesis wrapped itself around the priest and sent him flying to a side wall. He crashed into it, causing the wall to crack but not to fall, much to Evelyn's dismay. The young woman raced for the door but felt herself get electrocuted as she passed it. Gasping for her own breath to return, she fell to her knees, confused and shaking at the sudden pain.

A laugh resonated through the walls as Anderson walked around her and out the doorway, "Yes, if ye look aboove yer crumpled self, ye'll find a paper tha' looks like scripture. It's called a barrier, and no vampire is able tae usually pass through it, but since ye are mostly human with a mixture oof vampire blood, ye'll feel it tickle. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the priest picked her up from her shoulders, realizing that she would never side with the Vatican. At least he would tell her one last thing.

"Damn you to HELL!" Evelyn spat and let her telekinesis shove him from his grasp on her. He let go and braced himself this time, catching his hand on a dresser back in the room.

He watched the cut heal itself, and then raised his head to look at her, "Do ye want to knoo who did this to ya?"

"SHUT UP! I-" but Evelyn stopped abruptly as she registered his words. Was it possible that he knew who had done this to her?

"Ah ken tell ye who did it, ah ken tell ye who caused ye all of yer pain, all of yer anger and frustration at bein differnt alese years," Father Anderson offered, his face now controlled.

Evelyn stood there thinking. Would she listen? How would she know if he were telling the truth?

* * *

A figure appeared through the dense wood and stumbled out into the open field. An all-too familiar vampire with her hair tied in a bun reached for each tree she passed in an attempt to gain her balance.

"Seras!" Integra shouted and ran for her servant with wide arms. Just in time, the Iron Maiden caught Seras in her arms as she fell to her knees, "What happened? Why didn't you reach Alucard?"

Seras heaved and heaved, unable to control her hunger and pain. It was too much, and her eyes blackened when she saw Integra's pulsating throat, so readily available with nutrients, with powers and the delicious taste of a virgin…

Alucard appeared and, with little mercy, yanked Seras by her collar off of Integra seconds before she would have drained Integra. Seras growled and raked a hand across Alucard's face, exposing blood from his forehead down to his lips. He snarled and pinned her to a tree, his eyes blackening, challenging her to strike at him again. And for a moment, she stopped and was able to say two words that changed Alucard's expression entirely.

"Holy water…" Seras coughed and her eyes blackened again.

Alucard quickly turned her head and bit down at her neck. Seras thrashed around primarily, trying to get him off. But she weakened from her already weakened state, and groaned as her body gave into him. The burning of fire and ice from his bite had enveloped her body as her skin crawled. She grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to push him away at first, but now she was pulling him closer. She smiled as she felt the holy water inside of her body exit and nothing entering in return. A new sensation built up inside of her, like a pressure that was heating up. Seras arched her back as it grew and had trouble keeping her eyes open as her body became limp in Alucard's grip. Even though Seras knew she was being drained, it felt much better than having poisoned blood inside of her body with no way to expel it herself. Unless Alucard had drained her, and he read her mind easily enough to understand his mission.

At last, he was able to gulp down the last bit of soured blood he could stand and released from her. Seras's eyes had glazed over slightly but she wore a tired smile, as if she had run the mile. Integra and Walter had started to form in step alongside Alucard as he picked Seras up gently, glad she was alive. But anger grew in its stead; he couldn't understand why she had not contacted him through their mind connection. Why had she not?

"M-master…" Seras whispered, "You must get to Ev…Evelyn…Section XIII has brought their finest."

Alucard, Integra, and Walter stopped to a dead halt.

"No…"Integra whispered, "NOOOOO!" she sprinted back to the mansion at full speed. Her servant was faster.

"Walter!" Alucard shouted, "Take Seras back to the mansion. She won't wake up for a while," he practically threw her body to Walter who had barely managed to catch her.

The poor butler swore as his own side wound pulsed with pain. But the vampire and his master were already half way back to the mansion, and it was no use in trying to keep up with them.

Alucard and Integra ran into the house, the double doors swinging wildly open. The vampire extended his senses and felt Evelyn's presence in her room still, but another body was located in there as well. He opened his eyes and phased through the walls, despite Integra shouting at him to tell her where he had found Evelyn. Unfortunately, as he tried to materialize into her room, guns blazing, he felt a roadblock hit his body as the teleportation stopped halfway. The vampire roared in pain as his body almost ripped in half. Quickly, he rematerialized in the dining room and paused to sink in what had happened, why it had not worked.

"Only…only a _barrier_ is capable of stopping my phasing and teleporting through walls," Alucard looked down at his shaking hands. They rolled into fists as he managed to gather himself and tried to teleport right outside of her room instead, which worked. The scenery blended with colors and shaped themselves back into the colors of a dark, familiar hallway. He materialized right outside her door, only to find a barrier hindering him, and this one, he could tell, had been blessed by someone high up.

"ANDERSON!" Alucard yelled through the wall, "I know you're in there!" the vampire kicked the door, and started to feel as if someone had set his flesh on fire. Nevertheless, he continued to pound on the door.

Damn this holy water within his veins! Without it, he could have easily charged right through, but now, in a weakened state, he could barely kick the door down, and the scripture would still remain anyway since it was nailed above the door. But then something occurred to him as he reached for his Jackal and shot at the barrier until it was torn to pieces. Alucard immediately felt the restrictions that held him down evaporate. With one huge roundhouse kick, the door splintered under his boot and crashed to the floor. He reached for both guns, even though one was empty, and entered the room.

At first, nothing moved, not a sound was heard. The entire room was covered in dust from the elder vampire's intrusion. Alucard started to fear the worst when he couldn't even hear shallow breathing. But then, a muffled noise came from a dark corner and Alucard jerked his head toward it. Evelyn. His body relaxed as he saw her stand up and step forward into the moonlight that a window provided. But what he saw did not assure him as his eyes reflexively, almost instinctively, locked onto a cross that glistened. She was gripping with her life, and he recognized that cross. Father Anderson's cross.

"You could have killed me with that kick to the door, had Father Anderson not pulled me out of the way," Evelyn stated with an emotionless voice.

"What has he done to you?" Alucard snarled, looking around for the priest.

"He's long gone now, but he thankfully told me a few kind words…the _truth_ about my life...and yours; the real truth, the _rest_ of the truth that you had been hiding from me all along," she brought the cross to her head and raised it to place around her neck.

"EVELYN!" Alucard shouted and ran for her.

* * *

Aww! Sorry, another cliffhanger. I'm gettin good at those :) Don't worry though, all questions will be answered and clarified and all that in the next chapter. Hopefull, I'll have more Seras in it; I kind of want Evelyn and Seras to bond like sisters. Please let me know what you think!

*Reference to Hellsing Dark Horse Manga Volume 5, pg. 154


	5. Explanations

**A/N: ** Thank you all for your encouragement with my other works as well! I look forward to writing other Hellsing as well, and got a friends interested in it Another virgin for Alucard! ...totally kidding.. :) This one is more of a filler chapter...hehe Title says it all!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

To** Kit the Neko**: Thank you for being my first response to this! If I could give you a medal I totally would…and a hug. Your response made my day. It made me have faith that my story was worth continuing after all of my work at trying to make it look good :D Your reward awaits you below

* * *

Explanations

Alucard raced up to Evelyn and ripped the beaded necklace from her hands with a swipe. She was so taken aback that the young woman almost fell backwards at his force. However, Evelyn quickly regained her balance and steadied herself. Alucard, in return, swiftly moved a few feet away from her, ready for a shouting match and a slap to the face; but no retaliation came. He blinked and glanced down at the cross and couldn't help but begin to notice rage starting to boil up inside of him. How could she try and wear Father Anderson's cross? How could she stand to wear a Christian's cross, like a dog tag? How DARE she?

"What were you thinking, letting him plague your mind with thoughts as poisonous as lies," Alucard questioned her with the calmest tone he could make.

"Ha! 'Thoughts as poisonous as lies'. Well, I think withholding the truth from me is just as poisonous as lying," Evelyn looked into his blazing read eyes, completely calm.

Alucard narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean, you weren't grateful for the truth that we _did _tell you?"

Evelyn's eyebrow rose at his ridiculous thought, and her mouth turned up into a smile. Alucard gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. She wouldn't tell him anything through expression or body language. How could she stand so still? How could she stay so calm? What the Hell was going on? He suddenly remembered to read her thoughts; but when he tried to enter her mind, he was gated out. He tried to slither into her castle once more. Again and again he tried, milliseconds in difference, until every time he was either pushed out of her mind entirely or thrown out. Evelyn was not letting him in, and he looked up at her smiling face: she knew he wanted in. The young woman was toying with him!

"You…little…" Alucard paced forward across the room in a few strides.

Evelyn lifted her head to meet his height, but she didn't budge as he towered over her, "What? Little what? Go on, say it," Evelyn dared, her eyes dancing laterally as she looked into both of his eyes.

Alucard swallowed hard and his lip twitched. She dared him to call her something, anything derogatory. But he couldn't bring himself to even say one harsh thing to her. His face changed from controlling rage to controlling pain. His eyes changed color from bright luminescent red to a dark, almost painful maroon. He couldn't…he just couldn't. But to show that he had not completely followed her wishes, Alucard bared his teeth to try and look fierce. Evelyn watched impassively as his face changed and rested her hand on her hip, as if waiting for his internal tantrum to end.

"Do you-" Alucard began, but stopped as his master entered the room, out of breath from racing up stairs.

"Evelyn! Please, you must listen to me," Integra heaved in between breaths, "I must talk to you now."

"I think you can wait," Evelyn's eye's flicked away from Alucard's, if only for a moment, before she connected to him again.

"No, it cannot, I'm afraid. Come to my office-"

"Master, I wish to tell Evelyn what we have done," Alucard's eyes never glanced away.

Integra frowned at him disapprovingly, but her hopes were restored again when Evelyn moved out of Alucard's gaze, never entranced though he tried, and headed for the Iron Maiden.

"Alright, let us resume this conversation in your office; shall we? And preferably without the dog," Evelyn turned her nose slightly up at Alucard who growled.

"Agreed," Integra answered, and turned to her servant, "Alucard, go and check to see if we missed any ghouls or if more are coming to attack; and after that, check on Seras. Go tend to her needs, no one is injured here. And while you're there, make sure that Walter is alright. We made an injured look after an injured."

Alucard's eyes returned to their bright red flaming color, and a deep, dangerous voice exited his lips, "Yes, my master," he bowed deeply, mockingly, and phased through the room.

* * *

"Sit down, we have much to discuss," Integra pulled up a chair for Evelyn to sit in across the desk from where she sat. Evelyn watched as Sir Integra's hands slightly trembled as they motioned for her to sit. She did so, obediently.

"You have much to tell, but since I already know all of it, I suppose I'm just here to listen to you justify your reasons for not telling me the truth sooner," Evelyn stated as she let her chin jut outward at Integra, rude as it was.

"Please," Integra started, but it was more of a demand than a plea, "You must understand, I _did_ tell you the truth; when I said that your family was originally from Romania, I meant it. When I said that your family was royalty, I meant it. When I said that your great great great great great great grandmother was bitten by a vampire multiple times on several different occasions until it affected the baby and passed down powers for generations, I meant it."

"Oh, yes. I have no doubt that that was all the truth. What I _do_ know is that you failed to mention one key little part in that wonderful story," Evelyn gave Integra an angelic smile.

"Look, I wouldn't have withheld that information if I had thought that you could take it. It was so clear to me that you would one day find out, only I had hoped that I personally would tell you the rest; not Father Anderson, as it were," Integra gave Evelyn an apologetic look; the farthest she would go without directly apologizing.

"Yes, well, as it just so happens, he did tell me…_everything_," Evelyn's voice lowered and Integra swallowed visibly.

"I know what you're thinking: how could this woman keep such a vital secret from you? How could the one person you thought who was above keeping things hidden from you be the leading cause of your anger, of late…how could such a distinguished person, the one person, aside from probably Walter, whom you thought could never hold a secret from you, end up doing exactly that?" Integra rattled off and sighed, "The truth? I _couldn't_ tell you."

"You _couldn't_ tell me?" Evelyn's voice rose slightly, "You couldn't tell me?"

"No, I _couldn't_," Integra folded her arms in indignation, "You were too attached to…I realized that if Alucard's words and manner still affected you, you were not ready to know. And do not deny the fact that you were slightly attracted to him," Integra paused to see if this statement was affirmed by any blushing on Evelyn's part. Her cheeks remained unhealthily pale and her face carved in stone. Integra, slightly crestfallen, continued, "You needed to bond with him, in a sort of fledgling-master way in order for you to trust him enough to help you regain your telekinetic powers."

"Why?" Evelyn's voice finally passed her lips, a whisper of a voice, but strong.

"I-what?" Integra craned her neck to one side to hear.

"Why? Why all the _secrecy_? Why all of the _whispers_ and _sideways_ _looks_ and _clearing_ _throats_ to keep needed things from being told? Why torture your ethical guidelines and moral self as well as the uninformed person? Did I not make myself clear that I wished to know _everything_ when I first met you? Had it ever occurred to you that one can _never_ know exactly if a person is ready to hear the whole truth or not?" Evelyn elaborated, her eyes betraying her stoical composure.

There was a very long pause when Integra tried to think of a dignified response, but her words failed her and she found nothing, no response. Her heart even ached a little for the girl, and how much she had been lied to all of her life; starting with her parents withholding any information about how strange powers ran in the family. And now it ending with Integra telling only half of the truth. What gave her the right to decide whether Evelyn was ready to know or not? It made her feel sick, like she really had 'played God' with this woman's life and fate in order for some personal gain. It made the Iron Maiden feel dirty, like she had sinned almost; but she quickly pushed aside those thoughts and cleared her throat.

"I…I know that you must be furious; and you have every right to be angry with myself, Alucard, Walter, and Seras for-"

"For the fact that you never mentioned that ALUCARD was the vampire who sucked one of my grandmothers' blood and infected the baby whom passed down its powers until they came to me? Oh yeah, and the fact that I now live with Alucard and am practically his servant? Oh yeah, and the fact that, according to you, I also had feelings for him? Sir Integra," Evelyn tisked her, "Don't you believe that 'furious' is a _bit_ of an understatement?"

* * *

Alucard phased into the infirmary room where Walter had just finished patching himself up. There were no more ghouls to annihilate, but he would be killed if Evelyn felt his presence watching their conversation in Integra's office. He growled and paced back and forth from one side of the room to the next, already aware that Walter was wearily watching him. There was nothing Alucard could do! He felt so…so…so useless! He even wanted to go to his domain and trash the place, just to let out all of his rage. But he was ordered to sit here and babysit until all was better, like a NANNY!

Alucard punched the wall and grinned as it cracked. Walter subtly cleared his throat in an attempt to talk it out. Alucard turned to Seras's sleeping figure, trying to communicate through body language that he'd rather not talk, just fume inside. It's what he did best.

"Alucard, you were following orders," Walter started out, knowing that Alucard would give a snide remark to that.

The elder vampire gazed at his former fledgling. Before Evelyn arrived, Seras had drunk Alucard's blood after five years of servitude and became her own NoLife Queen. He was proud of her, and he stroked her bangs away from her eyes; she stirred, but did not wake, and Alucard sensed that she had fed on clean blood. She was now sleeping, completely exhausted from the torture.

"I know," Alucard said through a sigh, "I know but I betrayed my kin."

Walter threw him a sympathetic look and reached for another medical bandage as the two he had already put on let the blood start to bleed through. He tried to sit up but grabbed the railing from falling over the side. Alucard stood up, aware of his duty, and walked over to a drawer next to Walter's bed. He rummaged around in the drawer until he found another two bandages and tossed them to the butler. He caught them with ease and began to slowly wrap them around his side, wincing a little.

"It's not as if you wished to keep the secret away from her," Walter scoffed at the thought, "You just were not allowed to tell her."

"But Walter, even if Integra had not ordered me to keep the rest from Evelyn, I don't think I would have told her anyway," Alucard heard his words leave his mouth, and it surprised him.

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" and then to further the conversation, he said something that he knew the Count would hate to hear, "I don't believe you."

Alucard turned around, just as Walter thought, and looked at him with an angry face, "You don't believe me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's tragic! I'll tell you this: I was shocked, completely shocked, when Integra came to me informing me that someone in the U.S. had been searching on their computer for months about Hellsing. Anything that could be known about Hellsing was searched in that damn computer; and when we tracked it down, through hacking into it by hiring paid hackers, we found out that it was a woman named Charlotte, Evelyn's mother. Integra called upon their lineage, furiously looking for any connection with the Vatican that that family had, or any enemy that they could be to us. When she found nothing, I was even more shocked when you, of all people, found out that her family originated in Romania."

Walter smiled, "And from there, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. We found out that you had almost taken one of her great grandmothers' lives and how your powers had been passed onto them in a mutated form. And lastly, the Vatican traced our steps to California to retrieve the girl. They thought she was better dead than alive in our hands. They knew that we don't pick people out at random; they knew there was a damn good reason why we chose her. Section XIII just didn't know why."

"Or so we thought," Alucard amended, "Or so we thought. I have a feeling that they know now, that they found out why. Why else would they send Father Anderson to have a little chat with Evelyn? And we lied to ourselves, hoping that she would secretly never know, never find out the truth; that I had been the one all along. It was a state of blissful ignorance for her, and I wished it to remain that way."

Walter finished wrapping his last bandage around his side and paused to relax back down in his comfortable bed, "And why's that?" he asked, a frown befalling his face.

"Who can say why? No one can justify what they feel at any given time, they just feel it. It seemed perfect for her to stay that way, just to one day become one of my fledglings who I would then teach," Alucard waved a hand impassively and let his eyes drop to Seras again. He watched her shallow breathing and smiled inwardly, remembering the first night that he had turned her years and years ago.

"Alucard," Walter stated with curtly, "You must not let yet another ghost from your past haunt you. They follow you already as familiars. After Integra has finished her talk with Evelyn, you should go and apologize."

"What?" Alucard whirled around and almost wished he could shoot daggers at Walter, "Me? Apologize? Apologize for following orders? There was nothing I did wrong."

Walter sighed and smiled, "Except break her heart."

Alucard blinked. "What?"

"You broke her heart. Don't tell me you didn't feel the way she looked at you. Don't tell me you didn't sense how she upheld you with the utmost respect, looked up to you, as a savior and guardian…as a mentor, and as a master."

The elder vampire's face twisted into a knot of anger, "What do you know, butler? I've lived on this earth centuries longer than you, so don't go lecturing me about love and respect."

Walter stopped, realizing he had taken Alucard as far as he would go in this journey of self-realization. Alucard was right; Walter couldn't go on telling him about love, respect, even breaking hearts. Alucard would not listen, nor would he care to understand. It had to be from someone else…

"Very well," Walter digressed, understanding it was neither the time nor the place to discuss such a heated topic that blackened at the vampire's heart.

Alucard watched the discussion end and found his body relaxing. How could Walter dare to tell him about such feelings? He knew exactly what they were, how to recognize them, and how to respond to them. He hardly cared about anyone since death was such a recurring friend. Although he had trouble in the beginning of his vampiric life to not attach himself to people and friends, death would always take them. There was no use in making friends after that.

"May I just ask one thing?" Walter looked up from his bandage.

"If you must," Alucard pinched the bridge of his nose, prepared for another tangent.

"If you…if you already know about all of those feelings, and choose to turn them down-"

"It helps a vampire's longevity to not care about humans," Alucard interrupted, "I've seen perfectly good vampires go running off for a human and get themselves killed."

"-And choose to turn them down," Walter repeated, "Then why does this continue to bother you so?"

"Walter," Alucard grinned, "Is your hearing off? I told you already, I lied to my kin. She's the closest thing I've ever had to-" he stopped, realizing Walter had caught him again.

"To…" Walter repeated, wishing to hear the rest.

"Well, I suppose she's the closest thing I've ever had…to me… You see, she reminds me of myself when I was younger. And since my powers affected her so much, I see the resemblance of myself in her. That same exact determination, strong will, cruel punishment, and no loose rein on people lying to her. I remember her so well, because she's like how I was; her powers are getting stronger as well," Alucard started to pace around once more.

"You believe so?" Walter asked.

"I know so," Alucard answered, pausing to turn to Walter, "And I remember Evelyn's great great great great great great grandmother. Her name was Mirela," Alucard smiled, "It meant 'lily'. Evelyn looks a lot like her, only Mirela was rare; she had red hair. She actually lived in Hungary for a while, but was originally born in Romania. I…I met her in Wallachia..."

*Flash Back*

"Costel! Man the gates! Block them out!" one guard yelled, racing toward the drawbridge as the rain pattered against his helmet.

"I'm going Cristian, I'm going! Q-quickly now, they a-are approaching! They could be the e-enemy!" Costel shouted as thunder shook the ground.

Off in the distance, both guards could see a line of horses with banners cantering toward the castle. Because part of it backed up on a small mountain, it gave them plenty of time to notice and prepare for an onslaught. But these horses were in no hurry, no guards or soldiers were mounted, and they looked more like villagers from the East where the Ottomans were attempting to swallow everything in its path. The fist barrier and fortress to their entry into Hungary was a castle, a castle ruled by a famous, or rather infamous, prince.

"Who dares to enter the castle?" a deep voice rumbled, challenging the thunder overhead.

Costel and Cristian shuddered as they turned around to face a man draped in cloth and a cape with a chain crossing his chest. He walked in huge strides, his metal boots clanking against the stone walkway. He fit into full body armor with a chest plate and metal plates covering his calves and forearms. A long sword hung loose at his hip that was sheathed in leather. As the man stepped closer and closer, he stunted the guards; and when he finally stopped, raising an eyebrow at the fact that they did not answer him, he looked at least 6 feet 2 inches.

"W-w-we just found a f-few horses headed our way, Voivode. I c-c-c-can't identify who i-it is," Costel stuttered, causing the man to grin.

"And you hoisted up the drawbridge to defend, very good," the tall man nodded and turned, squinting into the distance. The horses were almost upon the castle walls, and he could tell from here that they were no army or force to be alarmed by. They were probably his people seeking refuge from the Ottomans who had just taken out a village in the east…ever drawing nearer to his castle.

"Voivode…Count," Cristian spoke with a level voice, "Shall I open the drawbridge for them?"

The tall man rubbed the base of his chin and nodded, "I think you shall."

The two guards raced to the bridge with ten other men and began pulling the wheels to set the creaking wood back down. The count looked back at his castle and at the villagers watching the guards fuss with interest. Curious, were they? Each of their faces was a painting of pain; pain that they had lost their land, pain of losing a loved one in battle, pain of an ongoing war that the count was expected to win. War brought nothing but pain in the end, and the count rubbed his eyes, shutting them from his villagers, from the truth of the matter.

He turned back around in an attempt to shun their anguish and watched the horses whinny and paw the ground as the bridge was set down. The horses then charged forward on the bridge and to solid ground inside the castle. The count stood his ground as horses came straight up to him and halted abruptly. The man who was on the first horse dismounted and ran to the horse behind him at break neck speed. The count frowned, not being addressed to yet at their blunt intrusion upon his grounds, at his mercy. But the manservant grabbed a pair of fair hands hooded mostly by a forest-green cloaked woman in a similarly green dress. She was pale, oh, so pale. And her head did not rise to meet his until she stepped directly in front of the count, her manservant holding both of the horses while the rest formed a line behind.

"My name is Mirela, and I seek refuge in this castle, along with all of my subjects," the woman stated as she uncloaked herself to reveal a pale face with electric green eyes, a petite nose that tipped up slightly at the end, and waving red hair down to her waist that had blonde highlights within it.

The count was stunned at her beauty, like getting the wind knocked out of him after a blow to the stomach. How could such loveliness be described, how could it be concentrated in such as small frame? She looked so beautiful as the rain beaded down her hair like drops of crystal and tickled her nose. And her lips…her lips were dark red, almost purple from the cold. How could it be more perfect: her standing there, asking entrance to his dominion, to his lair?

"Where did you come from?" the count asked, taking off his cloak and wrapping the massive cloth around her dainty shoulders.

"Why, I came from Galati, a small village on the eastern border. Last week, the Turks drove us out," Mirela answered with narrowed eyes and through gritted teeth at the memory.

The count chuckled at her courage, "Well, any friend of Count Vlad Dracula is a friend to this castle."

Mirela's eyes widened as she fell to her knees and kissed his ring, "Oh, your lordship! I did not know it was you who I kept waiting. Had I known where I was, and to whom I was addressing, I would have come kneeling to your feet."

The count smiled half-heartedly and took her hands, letting her rise with dignity.

"Please, let me show you the way. I'll have a special chamber prepared for you," the count promised and took her hand. She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder, completely forgetting about her servants.

*End of Flashback*

"Alucard?"

The vampire snapped back to reality and focused his eyes on the figure calling him. "Yes?"

"I am done talking to Evelyn. You should not talk to her for a long while. What is your report?," Integra asked as she leaned her shoulder into the doorway.

Alucard glanced at Walter who was sleeping, but Seras had left. "There were no more ghouls. I found out that Seras killed the vampire who was stalking Walter, trying to kill him. He sensed Seras tracking him so he went back into the forest to kill her, thinking, of course, that she was going to be easily put down. But she managed to take him down and then stagger to us. I also found out that Section XIII paid him to come to Hellsing and cause a little skirmish to…shall we say…turn a few heads away from Evelyn."

"Damn Iscariot, the ruthless heathens!" Integra spat, clenching her fists, "I must report this immediately and ship it off to the queen."

"Why am I ordered not to speak with her?" Alucard changed the subject.

Integra sighed as she tried to trace back her steps at what she had said earlier, "I…I didn't specifically order you not to," Integra hinted, "I just stated that it would be unwise…" she paused, "Alucard, do not chase her off. If you make her leave this castle, if you make her beg for Father Anderson to come back-"

"I will not," Alucard shook his head, "It will not come to that," he stated more to himself as a reassurance than to her.

Integra smiled and patted Alucard on the shoulder as he walked past her to Evelyn's room, where he sensed her presence.

"Good luck," he heard her mutter as she went to go and climb back up stairs to her desk.

* * *

"Look, he was just following orders," Seras flopped onto Evelyn's bed and smiled, grabbing one of the pillows and stroking it as if she missed the touch of a bed.

"I know," Evelyn stated, "But he had the nerve to keep it from me. I was the closest thing he had to a true relative…in the vampire sense…like a first fledgling or something," Evelyn sat on her bed and heard it creak at her weight. "I mean, the blood inside of me is originally from Dracula, _the_ Dracula."

"At least he didn't _lie _lie, you know?" she pointed out as she ruffled the covers and then dove in.

"But I trusted him," Evelyn's voice finally changed to hurt, "I trusted him with my life and he kept who he was from me. He kept everything about him from me. And I was so foolish to be swayed by such a monstrosity."

Seras lightly put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, "Hey," she said in a soothing voice, "Look, I'm sorry for keeping it from you too. All of us did. But think, so did your parents, and what was their reason?"

"Their reason was because they loved me and wanted what was best for me at the time," Evelyn recited with a nasally voice as if her parents had told her this for every one of their justifications over the years. But then she paused and looked back at Seras with widening eyes. "Wait, you mean that Alucard…that Alucard did that because he…"

"Not necessarily," Seras stopped her, which caused Evelyn's shoulders drop slightly, "But I do think that he thought it was best for you not to know, like Sir Integra."

There was a knock on the door that startled both beings. Evelyn's breath caught and her heart quickened. Seras leaped up like she had the prowess of a cat and opened the door. A man in a cowboy hat with green cargo pants and huge boots entered.

"Hey, Seraz, what'z up? 'ow iz everyzing going? I heard your voices-" but Pip never finished as Seras tackled him down to the floor.

They crashed into the hallway and Evelyn looked over, mildly surprised, "Are you ok?" she asked.

Pip grumbled something inaudible, "I'm fine, zis one o'er here iz nuts," he pointed to Seras who had latched onto him.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU FINALLY CAME BACK FROM YOUR MISSION!" she shouted and he winced slightly.

"You know I'm right here Seras, there'z no need to really yell," Pip covered his ears but smiled, pleased that she was so happy upon his return.

Seras then detached from him and stood up, pulling him up by the shirt in a playful manner, though it startled and embarrassed him. "Umm, we have a situation here," she whispered as she covertly pointed to Evelyn who had her back turned to them.

"What did Alucard do now?" Pip rolled his eyes and whispered back.

"Well…it's more like 'what did we all do'…you see, she found out…_everything_," Seras emphasized 'everything' and paused for him to notice.

"Everyzing?" Pip whispered, "You mean…even-"

"Yep, she knows all of it now. And you wouldn't believe who told her," Seras shook her head and waved Pip to come closer. "Father Anderson."

"WHAT?" Pip shouted, this time hurting Seras's ears.

Evelyn turned around, her face expressionless, "Look, can you two go in the other room with your gossip?" she could hear them the whole time, even though she didn't let on.

"Evey, I'm so sorry," Pip walked up to her and gave her a big hug. Evelyn almost gasped in surprise. "I know that Sir Integra meant well, and believe it or not, so did Alucard. In ze end, you will grow stronger from zis experience and you will prevail wiz even better powers and more knowledge. Know zis: zere are no more unopened doors for you here. Everyzing you need to know you now know, you're all caught up."

Evelyn thanked Pip for the hug but asked them both to leave anyway. She felt the need to be alone, and hoped she could fall asleep fast enough since it was around six in the morning. Damn those ghouls and screwing with her internal clock. Evelyn yawned and headed for bead. She changed into her PJs and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste along the way. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched dark circles around her eyes. She looked paler than normal. Perhaps it was from all of her training, or perhaps she was falling ill. But at the moment, it didn't seem to matter; not in the slightest. She turned on the faucet and let the cold water run over her face, splashing her cheeks every now and then. But as she reached for her toothbrush, it wobbled away from her and fell to the floor. Evelyn cursed, picking it up and trying to wash it off quickly. She turned to her toothpaste and tried to grab it too; but it flew away from her and careened off of the bathroom side wall.

"What the hell," Evelyn grumbled and paused.

Was it her telekinesis? She decided she should test out her hypothesis and concentrated on the mirror in front of her. The young woman took a few steps back and reached out to it with her hand, slowly bending the glass. It contorted her figure as it bent this way and that, but never out of its frame. Evelyn moved her hand to the right, watching the right side of the mirror bend to her wishes. She then moved her hand to the left, watching the mirror bend leftward and curling her figure this way and that in its reflection. She relaxed and let the mirror return to normal. But right as she approached the faucet again, the mirror shattered into tiny little pieces, causing her to scream in shock. She instinctively flung herself backwards, not noticing that the door to the bathroom was open and would not catch her fall. As Evelyn flew backwards into her room, she whirled around to break her fall when a set of strong arms caught her. The young woman grabbed them and regained her balance, looking sideways to see who it was. Alucard. Great.

"I should thank you," Evelyn stood up and smoothed out her PJs.

Alucard stood still and watched her with an expression she could not read. He nodded slowly once and then stepped aside, allowing her to pass to get to her bed. But she didn't feel comfortable to sit in her bed…especially when he was in her room. The two times she woke up was to him scaring her.

"Can't this wait? I don't wish to talk right now. I'm very tired; ghouls kept me up all night and then the news about…" Evelyn trailed off and sighed.

"Your powers are unstable. We must continue your training tomorrow," he stated mechanically.

"And you think I didn't know that?" Evelyn's voice dripped with sarcasm.

But hearing her tone lit a spark in his eyes as they turned bright red with anger. Evelyn gulped, here it comes.

* * *

Dude, I don't care if drawbridges didn't exist in the 1400s…I don't even know. I just wanted it to be like that :)

Thank you for reading! SO SORRY if I'm killing you with this. But I PROMISE next chapter is going to be Alucard talking to Evelyn. I know everyone was waiting for that to happen in this chapter, but I was able to lengthen it out. As a sort of filler chapter. Don't worry, the next one is coming soon!...Gosh, I hope I keep it from beaing Soapy...

Me: RESPOND TO ME (tries to use telekinesis)

Evelyn: Yeah, so...You can't really do it.

Me: Hey!


	6. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Wow, the more I write this, the more I realize that this is more about relationships than action. That being said, the past two chapters have been focusing on filling in the blanks that Evelyn has had throughout her life: hence "filler chapters". The GOOD news is that I love writing action as much as I love writing fillers. So, the next chapter is going to be catching up on all of the bad guys. And I'm sorry for taking SOOOOO long in updating this one; it's just that I've started a new story called "The Return of a NoLife King in 2030" and it's far different than this one. I got sucked in (oops)  
Hint: Gee, I wonder if Evelyn's power will increase, and how far it will go...  
Gee, I wonder how Alucard's going to train her...  
Gee, I wonder who's going to come into this story as bad guys...

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

The Truth Revealed

Evelyn frowned and even squared her shoulders when she saw Alucard's eyes change color. She knew that, despite everything, he could lose his temper and accidentally hurt her. But could it be any worse than what had already happened to her? She trusted no one. Turning from maroon to a bright vermillion, his whole body tensed up, shoulders locking and jaw set. Both were prepared for an all-out shouting match, staring one another down as a warm up. Much to Evelyn's surprise, he suddenly exhaled and relaxed; not completely, but his shoulders lowered and even his eyes lost their fire. What was more is that instead of hearing a growl escape his lips, she heard a soft, almost inaudible chuckle. She smiled deviously, he had learned to control his temper, and even just this once was somewhat of a miracle. He smiled back and opened his hand, a gesture that seemed more of a demand than of good will.

"Come," he ordered, "I must show you something."

Evelyn's heart sank. "Can't it wait until morning? I'm tired, and I don't-"

"If we wait until morning, human, then it will be gone," Alucard hinted and took her by the arm.

"Well that didn't give me much of a choice," Evelyn jerked her arm futilely.

"It wasn't a question asking your opinion, suggestion, or desire," Alucard muttered as they walked down the hallway and up another flight of stairs.

The separate stairwell seemed to be used for access in times of emergency as it looked like it had not been used or cleaned in years. The steps were long and smooth as compared to the usual cramped steps of Evelyn's college and even outside of her apartment. She looked at the old railing and stared blankly at the horizontal groves on the tips of the steps.

"This was made back in the early thirties. It was very nouveau in its time, but we were adding many things to the mansion then. Abraham deemed it necessary since the Hellsing Headquarters was always a target to enemies, live and undead alike," Alucard murmured as they walked up another flight of stairs.

Thinking of the thirties made Evelyn remember all of her professors talk over and over again about the Great Depression in America. But she had always wondered what it was like in England. Fairly similar she guessed, since Europe was already suffering after World War I and the consequences that punished Germany. Unfortunately, in the middle of Evelyn's thinking, he legs started to scream for oxygen and she started to pant. Alucard, not particularly noticing, had started to drag her up the stairs at his fast pace, and she was almost grateful for it. There were five more steps, four, three, two, one.

"Be prepared," Alucard grinned as he walked up to a door that had rooftop access. Evelyn's eyebrow rose as he opened it gently and walked through, never letting go of his grip on her arm.

She squirmed one last time and then gave in, letting him sweep her through the door and out on the rooftop of the Hellsing mansion. Evelyn suppressed a gasp as she realized the beauty of the night. There were vents that emitted smoke from stoked fires and steam from the laundry room that Evelyn could see. She curiously stepped out and onto the gravel sprinkled roof. Evelyn barely felt Alucard's arm leave hers when she walked all the way to the edge and peeked down. Four stories caused the ground to distort and move as if it were jelly. She gripped her hands against the wall and forced herself to look up. Above her, a beautiful half-moon parted from the clouds in all of its brightness and glory. She inhaled the night air, watching as the trees below swayed in its breeze. She could see for miles ahead of her, completely with perfect vision thanks to the light from the moon. Lights from downtown London sparkled as if they were winking at her. She smiled, immediately at peace.

"Wonderful night," Alucard murmured, "And just perfect with the moon."

Evelyn nodded in agreement. Nothing felt more peaceful to her than climbing up the steps to the rooftop for a breather. It calmed her nerves of the entangling secrets that haunted both inside her and inside the mansion. At least now she knew the truth. At least now there would be no more hidden doors from her past. At least she knew…

"Alucard?" Evelyn whispered, not wishing to disturb the night.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Were you…what were the 1400s like?" Evelyn mumbled her question, though it slipped out.

He frowned, as if trying to call forth a memory into his conscious. "Cold. Where I was, it was very cold. Battles were long, food was scarce, people dying, stealing rampant, despair…despair in the face of the Ottoman Empire. Everywhere you looked, there was despair."

Evelyn turned to him slightly; he didn't notice but instead looked out to the moon, as if for guidance. She lowered her eyebrows into a concerned facial expression, wondering exactly what was in his mind. He let his eyes wander to hers, causing her to look straight into ancient eyes. But after he said nothing for a minute more, she abruptly looked away feeling as though her eyes were scorched by his.

Alucard smiled, "That was what was so different about your family…"

Evelyn's face snapped back to his, hungry for answers she had longed to hear. Her pleading face was enough of a reward for Alucard to continue, if only for a personal gain.

"Yes, Mirela was beautiful. She had long red hair and green eyes. Most men swore she was a Hungarian princess, or from a lineage of the Knights Templar. But that was another time," Alucard looked back at the moon.

"No," Evelyn disagreed, "Please, you have to tell me more. You cannot just hint that you know everything, dangle it in front of my face, and then hid it from me."

His eyes flashed a dangerous red as his mouth turned into a smile, "Oh, just watch me."

Ok, now he was just trying to piss her off. How…childish.

Alucard turned on his heels and swiftly walked to the other side of the rooftop. So it was a game he wished to play. Evelyn smiled, skipping up to him with her hands innocently tied behind her back.

"So, you killed a lot of people, huh?" she started out.

Alucard grinned out towards to Thames, "Oh, yes. Yes, I did."

"I can imagine. People must have feared the mighty Vlad Dracula, Prince of Wallachia. They shuddered at your name, yet you were a fair ruler. Draconian: very strict, no cheaters, liar, thieves, traitors, or any of the like. Yes, you were the ruler of the century."

Alucard's eyes flashed in remembrance, "I was. Everyone feared me, everyone loved me. No one challenged the Prince of Wallachia and returned to tell. No adversary lived."

"Except Radu," Evelyn murmured.

Alucard's body became rigid at that name as the grip his hands had on the cement wall cracked it. "Do not say that name. It is anathema."

"He did what he had to, to survive," Evelyn argued softly, but he whirled around with the devil's fire in his eyes.

"I see. If we're not talking about your family, we're talking about mine," Alucard snarled, "Well then, I'll oblige: Mirela was her name. She came to my fortress of a castle when I was Count Vlad Dracula. Not as a vampire, not yet then. I was still human back then. She was promised off to some lord from Hungary. Her village was destroyed by the Ottomans, so she sought refuge in my castle. I gave it to her willingly, as with my heart. I was at her mercy because of her beauty; I wished to make her my Countess, and I was this close by the end," Alucard made the smallest room between his thumb and forefinger.

Evelyn's eyes had widened to dinner plates. How could he be so deceptive and childish in one moment, and then change to be brutally honest in the next? How was that possible? And why did he do so? He could have easily lied to her. Why was he so frank with her? No words came to Evelyn, for a short moment.

"You defiled her," Evelyn whispered angrily.

"She consented to it!" Alucard raised his voice in excitement, "Oh, how she willed it, how she craved for it. Her lord of a fiancé was nothing compared to what I could give her. But those damn Turks came back, they kept fighting me and I had to go to the battlefront. I had to be with my men. I had to be in two places at once, and we grew distant."

"You…" Evelyn's eyes sparked with interest once more, "You loved her…"

Alucard looked away and laughed in spite of himself. "I lusted for her. Love is something completely different."

Evelyn let it slide; no proud man could ever consider the fact that a woman could possibly have made him weak in the knees. No proud man could consider the possibility of being totally at a woman's mercy. The great Alucard could never be seduced and impaired by womanly wiles.

"Her husband-to-be finally made it to the castle. I was arranging for his death despite the fact that, by that time, I was already married."

Evelyn was about to speak again when Alucard sighed, "War had made us grow apart. After everyone thought I had died, I had just turned into a vampire. She wouldn't believe it, I knew she wouldn't. So I came back to my castle to see what had become of her, what had become of the beauty in the Prince of Wallachia's castle. Unfortunately, the Ottomans were already ransacking the place when I arrived."

Evelyn stepped back as he moved toward her in a motion so swiftly, she had to control her breathing.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Alucard raised his hand in the air. Evelyn stopped at his tone and watched him walk up to her. He gently put his right hand on her forehead, placing his index and middle finger on her temple and his thumb right underneath her jaw line. Evelyn closed her eyes, knowing what was to come.

"Show me," she whispered and saw a flash of light fly past her eyelids.

*Flash Back*

"Let go of me, you dirty Turk!" Mirela shouted as he had her in a vice grip.

His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Never. You'll make a fine woman for us," he grunted as he threw her against a wall.

She yelped at the pain, but regained her balance as she grabbed for a pot. Throwing it with all of her strength, it hit the man square in the chest, causing him to stagger backward for a moment. Mirela took this opportunity to grab the dagger he had dropped. She lunged for it, but he did too. The struggle for the weapon made her hands bleed as the blade slipped between her palms and his. Clawing at it with one hand and scratching his face as much as possible, Mirela was able to take control of the dagger. The man shouted a swear word and punched her in the stomach. She gasped as her lungs constricted and she toppled to the floor. Like a fish out of the ocean, her mouth opened to try and let air enter, but none did. The Ottoman seemed to giggle as he walked over to his latest catch, seemingly defenseless. But she did have a weapon, and she thrust it into his side as he scooped her up.

"I said don't touch me!" Mirela shouted as the dagger pierced his side. She slowly started to breathe again.

The man screamed in agony and dropped her injured body to the floor. Swearing words she didn't even know existed, he reached for a second dagger in his pocket.

"You will pay for that, you whore!" he yelled and lunged for her.

Mirela panicked for a moment, but suddenly, a dark shadow entered the room and blockaded the Ottoman's path to her. He gasped in pain as he stumbled to a halt. Mirela's mouth dropped as the shadow materialized to form a man. His back facing her, she couldn't quite tell who it was. But her rescuer wore a familiar cape and metal armor and had black hair that didn't quite reach down to his shoulders. A tingling sensation crawled up her spine as she stood there, dumbfounded, trying to ascertain just what exactly was happening.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the Ottoman screamed as her rescuer gripped him by the neck.

The caped man laughed and lifted the Ottoman off of the floor, "That's no way to treat a lady. Especially since she's mine."

Mirela cocked her head at this, still his back facing her. She tip-toed closer and examined his structure more closely. A snap to the neck caused her to jump as the man let go of the Ottoman's dead body and it fell to the floor. She stood frozen until he turned around, revealing a familiar face.

"Count!" Mirela gasped, "What…How…"

He strode over to her and looked down at her frightened face. His eyes seemed calm, calculating, lethal.

"There's not much time. The Ottomans have taken over my castle, but you can still make it," he murmured.

"But how did you just…I saw you get executed…how are you-"

"Please, Mirela, follow me," the Count slipped his hand into hers and pulled her away to the side of the room. In one huge shove, he moved a bookcase with old scriptures in it. It revealed a secret door that looked like a secret passageway. Mirela watched as he opened the door with one yank and motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed and ran to him.

"But Count, what about you?" Mirela felt his hand on her back, supporting her balance. He grinned, showing pointy canines.

"I will hold down the fort. Just run as far as you can. Get to the Hungarian border. Stay safe," he whispered and heard more guards coming again.

Without another word, she reached up and kissed him. Startled by the surprise action, he tensed for a moment, and then returned the action. He pulled her closer to him, wishing to remember her scent and taste for as long as he could. She plundered his mouth with more kisses, each more passionate than the last as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He reflexively let his arms loosen down to her waist, letting them rest on her hips. He pushed her into the inside wall of the secret passageway and released for a moment, allowing her to breathe. He chuckled as she gasped for air; something he need no longer do.

He grinned, "I will join up with you. I just have to clean up this infestation first," he growled at the advance of more intruders.

With that order, she stroked his cheek one last time, sealing their agreement with a kiss, and raced down the passageway to safety. The Count turned and walked out to greet his unwelcome visitors.

*End of Flashback*

Evelyn opened her eyes and blinked. Alucard had removed his hand and searched her eyes, watching her every emotion. She rocked back onto her heels, soaking in every moment of the flashback, and took a deep breath in. So, he had saved Mirela, he had saved Evelyn's bloodline, he had saved her life. Without Alucard, Mirela probably would not have made it through the castle or to safety. She had her life to thank him for. If nothing else, it was he who had saved her. And yes, he tainted her as well with his vampiric powers; but Evelyn realized that she'd rather be a mutant than not live at all.

She felt something hot roll down her cheek and lifted her hand to feel what it was. Tears. She was crying?

"Oh," Evelyn whispered, and felt more follow. She was stunned into silence as she continued to wipe away tears.

Alucard looked at her with a grin full of sadness more than arrogance. He never thought that a day would come where he wished to share that precious memory with anyone. But Evelyn deserved to know. She deserved to know what had happened; she needed to know the absolute truth, especially if he wanted her to stay and learn from him. He stood there, in front of her, wondering what exactly he should do. But only one idea came to him; and it was something he was only able to do once with his newborn son before he died.

"I…I didn't realize that you saved us," Evelyn sniffled, "You are the reason I am alive, mutated or not. I have everything to owe you. I was so mean, I can't believe it. What you went through, how you cared enough to save her, you can't tell me you didn't love her now," Evelyn's voice broke.

Alucard took one step closer and slowly put his arms around her shoulders. Evelyn tensed at first, her head lowered and not daring to look at him. But she eventually gave in and reached her arms up and around his back. Alucard, though his face not facing her, let his eyes close. He pushed all of his emotions back, realizing who he had to be with Evelyn. He was the closest thing she ever had to her own history. He could be like a mentor for her. After all, some of his vampire blood ran through her veins; and he had to help her utilize that power now that she was a part of Hellsing. He couldn't let her leave without knowing the capabilities of her power.

Evelyn sniffled once more and buried her face in his chest. Alucard winced as he remembered the similarity of her and Mirela. He could have sworn that, for a moment, he felt Mirela was with him instead of Evelyn.

"What happened then?" Evelyn asked, not letting go of her grip.

Alucard looked down at her tear-smeared face. "We met at the border. She was surprised at how quickly I found her, but obviously she didn't know then that I was a vampire and could easily trace her scent. Back in those days, most people didn't understand the concept of what it was to be a vampire."

"So you ran off with her for a while…" Evelyn continued.

Alucard paused and looked up at the moon. "I…yes, we did. It was then that I had started to feed on her. I didn't know why, but I had an urge to always drink her blood. It was weeks later when I found out that she was pregnant," he paused and looked down at her.

"So…you mean…we don't really know if I could be your…" Evelyn's eyes widened.

"No, I do know. You are not mine. I had calculated exactly when it had happened. I was at war for the last few months of my humanity and that was when she became pregnant. It was her husband, the lord from Hungary. He did what I loathed him for. He tainted her; my beautiful Mirela. He touched her when she was mine, and mine alone," his teeth gritted against themselves.

"I see," Evelyn rested her chin on his chest, looking up at his twisted face. "Why didn't you just kill the child, or why didn't you just kill her?"

Alucard then chuckled, "Back in my day, you didn't just kill the beauty of your town. What a waste," he shook his head, "No, I drank my fill of her. But she became ever scared of me."

"Because she didn't know what you were or what you were doing?" Evelyn guessed.

Alucard closed his eyes once more, "She didn't like the idea of me only surviving off of blood. It scared her, as did my growing powers. She became distant, avoidant, anxious. In my blood-lust, I only sought to please her…needs, but I soon realized that she was not only looking out for herself, but for a baby on the way as well."

Evelyn's hold on him tightened. "You didn't want her to leave, but after being scared for months about your condition, the feeding weakened her. She knew she had to get away, and fast."

Alucard opened his eyes to meet blue, calm, understanding eyes. She understood.

"I fed too much on her, and she became anemic. I was slowly killing her, Evelyn. She finally couldn't stand for it any longer. I was out one day, probably stalking new prey to feed on, and when I came back she was gone along with all of her things."

Evelyn turned her head to the side. She gazed out at the receding moon, wondering what he was feeling, wondering why he was being so honest with her. Did he really feel such a huge responsibility to be her guardian? Did he really feel as though he needed to own up to that position? Did he think he had to take care of her, even if he wasn't related to her on human terms? But then something occurred to her: he hadn't finished the story. Surely there would be more to it than that. The Alucard Evelyn knew would have tracked her down and taken her back.

"But there's more, isn't there?" Evelyn whispered.

Alucard released her from his hold and felt her reluctantly let go as well. He didn't wish to tell her what happened next, not after the four hundred years it took for him to put it behind.

"The sun is rising. I think I should retire for the morning. You need to get some rest as well," Alucard probed her droopy eyes.

"Alright," Evelyn sighed, taking hold of his arm as he led the way back to the door.

Never before in her life had she felt so at peace. She felt like every puzzle piece to her dark mysterious past had been answered. She felt like she didn't need to look any further, that everything was complete, that everything was known. Evelyn finally found out why she had ostracizing powers that were so clearly not human. She found out why her family had fled away from Romania: to get as far away from him as possible. But, in the face of satiation, more questions plagued her mind. Was it the Fates who had made her come back to him? Was it her destiny to return to him? Was it his to have what he wanted back? After years of torment and pain, was it his turn to have what he wanted?

She kept coming up with more questions, and by the end, Evelyn was only balanced because of Alucard's arm wrapped around her backside to keep her steady. She smiled at its presence, wishing that the night would have lasted a bit longer. Alucard then guided the young woman into her room and let go of her once she was safe sitting on the bed.

"Alucard," Evelyn murmured as she saw him walk away. He paused, turning around to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked, though his voice seemed guarded once more.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me what needed to be said. Thank you for telling me the truth, even though no one wanted me to know," Evelyn lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Alucard smiled and nodded, "Of course. I'm not beyond giving truth where it is deserved." But then he turned his back to her, concealing his face, even if she was already fast asleep. "As long as you don't abandon me as she did. As long as you know you're mine, and mine alone."

* * *

Possessive much? Hahahaha

I know that Alucard is not one to hug so easily, but if you're a vampire, and you realized that the closest thing you have to a great great great great blah blah granddaughter (without really being related) and what not has come back to you, I think it's ok to bend the rules a little. After all, he's realizing that even the people he did love (or lust as he's trying to prove it) ended up in pain because of him. That has to hurt and the most, and nag at the back of his mind at the least.


	7. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FOR **BEGINNING OF A HELLSING JOURNEY**

Hi all three of you who seem to be interested in this story (Jigoku Hana Tenshi, VampireSiren, and Kit the Neko). I suddenly had 37 reviews :) and I wanted to thank you guys for asking it to be updated. However, I've noticed plenty of other AlucardxOC characters to go around. So…I think I'm going to have to scratch it :( _I'm sorry_. I've seen too many, and mine is just another AlucardxOC girl story; **but,** I am thinking of incorporating some of its elements into another story I'm starting that's called The Tales of Rylan Gateron and Vladimir Dracula.

Everything is a little transparent as of right now, but I will be planning for it to be around the 1700s –a century before Dracula goes to England– and meets two other vampires whom he ultimately befriends. Their adventures together mark the beauty and illustrious, proper etiquette of colonial times. Blah blah. Anyway, it should be interesting, and as you can guess, the girl in it will probably be modeled after Evelyn. This story is going to be more interesting since it's more of Alucard and Rylan (but not a yaoi, don't worry).

Again, thank you three for your support with this fic, and I hope you will like my new one. It won't be ready for some time, but I'm hoping you all will check it out when it comes around. Main characters include: Rylan, Avellana, and Vlad. Their adventures as vampires will prove to be memorable, that is, if a certain van Helsing family won't end up ruining it all in the end :D hahahaha!

_BUT! Your opinion on this is always welcome. So if you think I shouldn't or like my new thoughts on Tales, then feel free to tell me. I will be looking at the feedback you give me. Please let me know. Thank you!_

-Ev


End file.
